Death Note: High School Drama
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Matt, Mello,and Near because of their pasts and hobbies are picked on by people, mostly Light and his crew. And two new students apeared, L and BB who are twins who are picked on as well. This is the story of their high shool drama LxLight MattXMello Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**First chapter of many (don't know how many)**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight and MelloXMatt (in later chapters)**

**Enjoy**

Matt, Near and Mello were sitting at the 'loser' table at their high school. They weren't popular at all with any groups. Well Matt was at one time, a part of a gamer group, but when he started hanging out with Mello and Near his group kicked him out saying that 'If you ever want back in don't ever hang out with those 'rejects' again'

Matt shrugged it off, he really didn't need in a gamer group at school anyways always saying 'they are not worthy of my gaming skills anyways'

Mello was sitting down on Near's left side as Matt was sitting on his other. Mello took a bar of chocolate and started eating it as Near was playing with dice and Matt was playing one of his games.

"Matt"

"Hmm Mello?" Matt answered, pausing his game to look over to the blonde

"Why did you quit the club that you are good in?" Mello asked looking at him

"Hmm… told you before that they aren't worth it. Plus why would I give up my only two friends to be in a group that mostly has overweight people because they play games too much?" Matt asked and Mello chuckled

"That's ALL you do"

"But they don't have a high metabolism like me" Matt said "also they kicked me out because you know" Matt finished pointing to his goggles and Mello sighed

"Matt…" Mello started when getting interrupted by Near

"Hey guys?" Near asked and the two looked at Near who was stacking up dice

"What is it Near?" Mello asked a little irritated that he had interrupted him, but Near never interrupts unless it is important.

"Light is coming" Near mumbled in his usual sitting position and Mello and Matt looked at the most popular guy in school coming their way and Mello groaned

"Oh great" Mello mumbled and Light came up with Misa, Mikami and Takada

"Light what is it you need?" Near asked not even looking up from his dice

"Yeah so you could leave" Mello said and Matt nodded

"Says the person who is obsessed with chocolate" Light said laughing "I bet he baths in chocolate"

Mello got pissed and blushed and about to stand up to tell him off and throw in a punch or two

"Mello calm down, you'll make things worse" Near said sternly and Mello growled not liking when Near is right.

"Near" Light said and Near looked at him "I bet you never had a boner did you, wait scratch that I bet never get laid so you fuck a stuffed animal" Light said and Near glared at him, no blush, he was pretty strong willed. Misa looked at Light and around everyone who was laughing, but kept quiet.

Matt was glaring intensely at Light and Light looked at him with a smirk

"Matt, you know isn't it about time to get rid of those goggles? Who cares if they are the last thing your father gave to you before sacrificing his life to save yours?"

Matt had wide eyes and almost tears formed into them as the painful memory replayed in his head

"And-" Light started before getting slapped by Misa

"Shut up Light!" Misa said glaring at Light with an evil glare

"What the fuck was that Misa!" Light asked gripping his burning cheek

"You know Misa doesn't care if Light is the most popular kid here, Light don't have any fucking right to hurt people!"

"What are you saying?"

"It is over Light" Misa said confidently. Light looked shocked

"YOU're breaking up with ME!" Light asked and Misa froze in fear as Light was walking towards her. She decided to hide behind Matt and Near and Light began laughing

"You know what who needs a blond bimbo, that only speak in third person anyways!" Light asked and Misa glared at him as everyone laughed and Light, Mikami and Takada decided to leave.

Misa got up from her crouching position and dusted herself off and sat down on the other side of the small table from Mello Matt and Near

"Is everyone ok?" Misa asked with a smile

"Yeah" Mello said confusedly and looked to Near and Matt who nodded

"Why did you stand up for us, no one does" Near said and Misa smiled

"What he did was wrong… Misa is sorry for what he said" Misa said looking down and Matt smiled

"It's not anyone's fault 'cept Light's" Matt said "plus we are pretty used to it. I'm Matt, this is Near and Mello"

"Misa" Misa said smiling

After the rest of lunch period, Mello, Matt, Near, and Misa started talking about different things. Misa then realized that these are people who went through a bad past.

The reason why Matt has worn the goggles was because it was the last thing his father gave to him when he was 5. His father died in order to save his life from a serial killer, that hasn't been caught yet. And the videogames help channel his anger that he has for the serial killer and other things.

The reason why Mello eats chocolate is because his big sister was always making him chocolate when he was growing up and a tragic fire at the house had killed her and his family. Even though it was depressing, he developed a need for chocolate like a comfort food. And has a scar on the left side of his forehead all the way down to the left side of his upper chest as a memory of the gruesome event

Near was abandoned when he was just a baby and didn't have much of a childhood so that is why he has been playing and collecting toys because the orphanage wouldn't allow toys or anything.

Plus all of them went to the same orphanage, that wasn't a fun one, for a few years before getting adopted out into foster homes. And somehow they all ended up going to the same elementary, junior high, and high school

People just don't know what it is like to have a messed up childhood was and what the effects could bring. They write them off as being crazy, emo, retarded, losers, rejects, and much more.

The bell rang and Mello, Near and Misa stood up collecting their things together and Mello glanced at Matt

"Matt come on it's time to go to science" Mello said and Matt glanced up at him, from his game

"But I don't wanna go" Matt whined and Mello put his hands on his hips

"And why not?" Mello asked

"Because the teacher yells at me" Matt said and Mello rolled his eyes

"That's because you never do anything else except playing those damn videogames" Mello said

"So?" Matt asked and Mello grabbed his arm

"You're going to class" Mello said pulling Matt away saying a simple bye to Near and Misa while Matt was pouting, being forced to go to class

"See you later Misa?" Near asked getting up

"Hai Near Kun"

"You can call me just Near you know" Near said

"Misa knows; she just puts Kun at the end of the names of the people she likes" Misa said grinning "Well Misa will see Near in class. He has the same class, yes?" Misa said

"Yes, actually. Would you want to walk with me there?" Near asked and Misa nodded hugging the small boy and Near smiled slightly.

In Misa and Near's class, there was Light and Takada there sitting in the front. Misa huffed at them and walked to the back of the classroom with Near.

"You really hate him don't you?" Near asked and Misa nodded

"Hell yeah. What kind of jerk makes fun of people like that?" Misa asked and Near looked to the front

"You're the only one who thinks so… everyone, even some of the teachers don't like Mello, Matt and me since we are different" Near said and started stacking up dice and Misa looked at him sadly

"Misa is sorry"

"It's not your fault. You accepted and stood up for us" Near said

"It must be hard"

"We're used to it"

"CLASS! Attention! We're beginning class now" the teacher said and the class grew to a very solid silence

"Good, now to begin class, we have two new students" the teacher said and signaled the new students in and they were crouched over. They looked the same, the same height, the same weight, the same look; even the same looking clothes only one was wearing a black long sleeve shirt as the other was wearing a white one. Even their hair was the same color and length and they had the same blank look

"Introduce yourselves" the teacher said and they looked at one another before turning to the class

"I'm Lawliet Ryuzaki, but I'm called L" the one wearing the white long sleeve shirt

"I'm Beyond Birthday Ryuzaki, but called either B or BB" the one wearing the black shirt said

"We're twins" they said in unison also in a very blank voice. Everyone was getting the creeps by them except Near who was intrigued by them; he noticed they acted similar to himself

'I have to get to know them' Near said thought as the teacher told them to sit in front of Near and Misa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**Second chapter of many (don't know how many)**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight and MelloXMatt (in later chapters)**

**Enjoy**

Everyone watched in shock as the two twins sat in an odd way. Sitting on their legs and hunched over them. Near got more intrigued by them since he has an odd way of sitting as well.

"Mmm everyone appears to be staring at us" L said putting finger to his lip and BB noticed the staring too and everyone quickly turned to the front of the room

"L, when is lunch?" BB asked looking at him

"I told you it's before this class. Plus you ate 10 minutes before we got here"

"But I'm hungry" BB whined

"B, let's get through the day and you can eat when we get home" L said and BB nodded

"If you are done I would like to teach" the teacher said and L and BB looked to her

"Oh, sorry ma`am" L said "please teach, we won't bother anymore"

"Thank you" the teacher said

Near blocked out the teaching, he already knew this stuff anyways. He was starting to stack dice up again

"L when is Watari picking us up again?" BB asked quietly

"After school which is in 2 hours, now we should listen" L said

"Hai"

Near behind them froze and slightly tapped the dice. 'Watari? The founder of…'

The stack of dice fell making loud clacking noises and everyone turned to him

"Sorry for the noise…" Near said picking up the dice from the table and the few that made it to the floor and put them back on to the desk. Everyone turned around

"Watari" Near mumbled softly and L and BB turned around to see him stacking up the dice

"You know Watari…?" Near asked looking up at BB and L. BB and L then looked at each other, looking like they were communicating telepathically and turned to the front of the room.

10 minutes until class ended the teacher gave out homework and told the class they had ten minutes of free time to do whatever they wanted. Light and Takada were talking and laughing, probably making fun of either Near or the new kids. Near took three minutes and wrote every answer down and started walking to the teacher's desk, in the front of the room.

"Here is my homework" Near said and gave the paper to the teacher. The teacher was shocked

"But this was a 50 question assignment, how did you finish it so soon?"

"Well it's not hard"

"But you weren't paying attention I bet you got most of these wrong"

"Go ahead and check it" Near said and the teacher started going through the answers and was even more shocked

"Every answer…right?"

Everyone gasped at that and L and BB walked to the front of the room

"Here are ours as well" L said handing them in and she checked them too

"You too… 100%?"

"You cheated didn't you"

"I don't cheat ma`am" L said

Neither do I" Near said and realized that BB said that at the same time as him and Near looked to BB and back at the teacher

"You used Lawliet to help you two since you weren't listening. But since Lawliet and Beyond are new you're off with a warning. As for you Near"

"Really? Test me. On any new material you were planning or not planning to use in the future" Near said "or even college level. I bet I can get every question right"

"Ok mister you really starting to get on my last nerve. I'll test you on the hardest material"

"Harder the better" Near said

The teacher growled before giving Near questions from the hardest college courses. And every answer that Near gave was not just right but in a college form answer. The teacher was flabbergasted

"Wh-what... where do you know all this stuff?"

"I don't. What I do is break down the material and figure the solution that way. Like a puzzle" Near said "that's what I do, it's like a game"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but not Misa, L or BB

"Ok, you get full credit" the teacher said and Near nodded walking to the back of the room to Misa

"Like a game?" Misa asked

"Yes, another reason why people hate me" Near said

"Not Misa. Near is cool~!" Misa said and Near smiled

The bell rang and Near took his dice and put them in his pocket

"I'll see you later Misa" Near said about to walk away and Misa gently grabbed his wrist

"Wait… Can Near and Misa switch numbers?" Misa asked with a grin and Near smiled and nodded giving her his number and getting hers in return.

"Misa will call Near tonight" Misa said and Near nodded and watched her leave. Everyone left the room except Near, L and BB. L and BB were in the front of the room wondering what direction their next class was

"Were would room 345 be anyways, it's not even on the map" BB said and Near walked to them

"That is the new room built this year. It won't be on the maps" Near said

"What? Then where is it?" BB asked and Near looked to them

"My next class is in that room as well" Near said "I'll show you where it is"

BB and L looked at each other and to Near and nodded and followed Near out of the room.

"How do you know Watari?" Near asked

"I was going to asked the same question" L said sighing and then rubbing the back of his neck, "but since you asked"

"When we were just less than 3 months old, our parents" BB started

"Were in horrible train wreck…"

"Watari raised us at the Wammy's House since we had nowhere else to go" the twins said in unison and in a blank tone

"I guess it is sad if you think about it, but after that we don't really speak to anyone but each other and Watari" L said and looked to Near

"You were raised at Wammy's House too?" Near asked shocked

"Too?" BB and L asked cocking their heads to the sides confusedly

"I was abandoned when I was born, raised there. I have two friends who was raised there too, but at a much older age than I was" Near said

"So you know Watari from that?"

"No… I know him, but not personally" Near said and BB and L 'hmm'ed and Light, Mikami, and Takada came walking to the three

"What do you want now Light?" Near asked glaring

"We just want to talk to Lawliet and Beyond" Light said

"You shouldn't hang around Near" Mikami said

"Oh and why not?" L asked

Matt and Mello came down the hallway and saw Near and Light, Mikami, Takada. And two other guys, probably on Light's side and walked towards them

"Oh great the other rejects" Mikami said as they came up to them

"What we miss?" Mello asked Near whom was still glaring at Light, never once taken his glare of off him

"Oh Lawliet, Beyond you have to hear this. This guy wears goggles all the time because it was the last thing that his father gave him before dying" Light said and Matt cringe

"Why do you bring that up all the time? Sometimes I wished that you would lose your parents like I did so you would understand the fucking pain" Matt said softly and Mello looked to Matt who looked like he was about to cry and turned to glare at Light

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mello asked

L and BB looked at each other and turned to Light

"Light is it…? You never answered my question, why shouldn't we hang out with Near and his friends?" L asked and Light looked to him

"He is and his friends are rejects" Light said and Takada nodded giggling and Near continued to glare.

"First of all, it is pronounced 'he and his friends are rejects' because if you took away 'and his friends' it will be said as 'He is are rejects' which makes no sense" BB said smirking as Light glared at him

"Second of all, what is the reason you call them rejects?" L asked

"Because they act weird" Mikami explained

"Oh wait, you two are already acting weird so maybe you should hang out with them" Light said getting a high five by Mikami. BB and L glared at them

"Oh I get it now… Light" L said adding a dramatic pause raising the anticipation in Light to hear what he has to say

"You pick on these people because they have had childhood problems. You think you're tough picking on them like that? There is an 86% chance that you feel insecure about your own life that you pick on the people that seem weaker than you" L said calmly getting a glare from Light and his crew.

"Am I right?" L asked and Light was about to say something when BB said something

"By his reaction, I say so" BB said looking to L giving him a high five

"Way to go L" BB said and L smiled at him

"You guys are asking for it"

"Asking for it?"

"It being?" L and BB asked simultaneously

"I think he thinks he can beat us up L" BB said and L nodded

"Too bad there is a 0% chance of that happening huh, B?" L asked

"Yeah" BB said smirking and Light glared and walked away

"Nice job B"

"You too L"

Near looked to them and saw that Mello and Matt were doing the same

"Thanks…" Mello said and L and BB nodded

_DING DING DING!_

"Shit 5 minutes to class!" Mello said

"Sorry to make this short, but we'll see you later" Matt said being pulled by Mello towards their next class. Near smiled slightly and looked to L and B

"Our class is less than 5 minutes away if we walk" Near said and L and BB nodded

"Ok" L and BB said and they began walking

"Thanks for standing up for us. Misa and you two are the only ones who stand up for us" Near said and L and BB looked at each other and sighed

"That is a shame… people can't help what happened in the past" L said and BB nodded

"Us Wammy Kids must stick together" BB and L said in unison

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**Third chapter )**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight and MelloXMatt (in later chapters)**

**Enjoy**

Near, L and BB went to class, and since it is an open seat class, they sat next to each other.

"Would you guys want to hang out with us today after school?" Near asked "Us being Mello, me and Matt… and probably Misa"

"Hmm we're sorry…" the twins said in unison

"We have to be home right after school today" L said and looked to Near

"Tomorrow?" BB asked and Near smiled and nodded

"Tomorrow will be fine, as far as I know; our schedule is free this whole week"

"Except today, our schedule is too" L said

After class, school was over and Near and the twins walked out of the room

"I'll see you tomorrow" Near said

"Yeah" the twins said and headed off in a different direction than Near. As L and BB exited the building, BB looked at him with his thumb on his lip

"L do you think we are rejects?" BB asked and L looked at him shocked

"No, don't even think that B. Those people don't know what it is like to experience something traumatic in their lives, they just don't understand" L said and BB nodded

"Yeah you're right" BB said looking to the parking lot of the school to see their ride

"Watari is here" BB stated and L looked at their ride too and turned back to B

"Let's hurry to get home. I know you want your jam" L said

"Yeah, been craving it since we got here" BB said as his mouth looks if it was going to drool any second and L chuckled

"Yeah I have a bit of craving for sweets now that you mention it" L said.

Everyone who was outside of the building saw the limo and started to gossip and wonder who it's here to pick up. Light and Mikami were sitting at the 'cool student's wall' shocked at the limo and asked questions of 'Who do we know who is this rich?' 'we never have seen a limo here until today…'

"Everyone is staring at the limo" B said and L nodded, both with their thumbs on their lips

"Yeah"

BB looked to the 'cool student's wall' and smirked as Light and Mikami were there with Takada.

"Let's go L" BB said excitedly

"What…. Oh, I get it" L said looking to Light who was shocked

"Let's go!" BB said in more anticipation and L chuckled not wanting his twin to wait anymore. BB never gets exited much anymore, but when he does he means it.

"Ok, ok we're going" L said as they both started to walk

The other Wammy Kids got out of the building in time to see that L and BB were walking towards the limo and see everyone gasped at the sight as the two new kids walked to the Limo. The old chauffeur got out of the limo and opened the back door and looked at the two with a warm smile

"Thanks Watari" the twins said getting in and Watari nodded getting back to the driver's seat and drove off

"So those guys are rich" Mello said and Matt nodded slowly

"Seems so…"

"That old man…" Near said in a thinking gaze of figuring out that the old man driving L and B home is no other than Watari

"What?" Mello and Matt asked

"Never mind" Near said and looked to Matt and Mello

"My place right?" Near asked and Matt nodded

"That was the plan"

"Just making sure, let's go" Near said starting to walk towards his home followed by Mello and Matt

Near was silently listening to Matt and Mello talk

"Wasn't it cool the way that person went off on to Light like that?" Mello asked taking a bite of chocolate and Matt nodded

"Yes, actually" Matt said "so was the other kid" Matt said

"Didn't they look alike?" Mello asked and Matt nodded

"But why?"

"They are twins" Near said and Mello looked to him

"You know?"

"Yes, the teacher made them introduce themselves" Near said twirling his hair slightly with his finger

"So why did they stick up for us even when Light told them not to?"

"They are like Misa, plus they are more like us than you think" Near said and looked to Mello and Matt who was confused.

"Well… you'll see tomorrow" Near said "let's just hang out without thinking of anything about Light or anything, k?" Near asked and Mello and Matt smiled

"Yeah" Mello and Matt said as they continued to walk towards Near's place

With L and BB

A couple of minutes of riding in the limo, BB grinned

"That was so awesome! Did you see Light's face! That was priceless!" BB said laughing and L chuckled

"Everyone was shocked to see that we have a limo, but Light's expression along with his tag alongs was pretty funny" L said and BB laughed

"Funny? It was freaken Hilarious!"

"Whatever you say B" L said smiling

"So I'm taking you had an enjoyable day?" Watari asked and the two looked to him through the window between their seats and the driver's seat

"Yes" BB said

"We have at least three friends so far" L said and BB nodded

"So one of them is named Light?" Watari wondered

"Oh god no" the twins said in unison

"He is a total jerk" BB said and L nodded

"I get no reason why anyone wants to be friends with him" L said and BB looked at him

"Well he did seem like the most popular kid in school" BB said and L looked to him

"But still, what he said to Near Matt and Mello was pretty bad"

"Right, that was bad"

"What was?" Watari asked

"Light attacked our friends with words" L said

"Mostly about their past, which are similar to ours" BB said and L nodded. Watari looked shocked for a second and knew what the twins meant.

"We are here sirs" Watari said stopping the limo in front of a huge mansion and L and BB nodded

"Thanks Watari San" the twins said and got out of the car and started walking towards the front door of the house and opened it

"We're home" the twins said in unison and heard a faint meow only and looked down to see a white cat that had black and light brown splotches.

"Hey Aya Chan" the twins said bending down to pet the kitten's soft fur and she started purring. BB decided the name because it meant colorful or design which was cool for the cat because of the different colors of the fur.

"Where are our foster parents?" BB asked

"Meow" the cat said walking the other way and stopped and turned to L and BB and started walking again

"I think she wants us to follow her" L said and BB nodded following the cat into the kitchen

"L, look at this" BB said as the cat was sitting next to the refrigerator.

"What is it BB?" L asked as BB walked towards the door to see a piece of paper

"It's a note"

"A note for us?" L asked confusedly and BB nodded reading it out loud

"'Lawliet, Beyond, we're sorry to miss you coming home from your first day, but there was an emergency meeting that was mandatory. Love mom and dad'" BB said and sighed throwing the not away "it figures...they always break their promises"

"BB, it's not true, they are our foster family" L said and BB looked to him

"How can they be a family if they are never around?"

"They love us, keep us safe" L said hugging BB

"But they aren't my family" BB said and L was about to say something when BB looked to him

"Only you are" BB said hugging L back

L looked at him warmly and with a smile

"Yeah me too" L said and heard BB's stomach growl and laughed

"You want jam?"

"Yes, I've been—

"Craving it, I know" L said opening the refrigerator and got a jar of jam

"Here you are" L said and BB took the jar and put it on the table and looked to L

"You know how they hid the candy so you can't have any?" BB asked

"Yeah?"

"I know where it is" BB said smirking and L looked at him with a mouthwatering gaze

"R-really?"

"I'll get it for you" BB said disappearing deeper into the mansion and 4 minutes later got back with a huge amount of candy for L

"You are the best brother ever" L said grabbing the bag of candy

"No you are" BB said opening the jar of jam and started eating it

"Thanks for the candy"

"Thanks for the jam"

With Near and his friends, they were at Near's place playing a board game inside of Near's room

"What's with board games, why can't there be violence and action?" Matt asked and Mello sighed taking a bite of chocolate

"You need to stop playing videogames all the time" Mello said and Matt sighed looking towards him

"You know since…what happened I can get out of control with my anger… videogames help with that" Matt said and Mello looked to him with an apologetic look

"I'm sorry" Mello said and Matt grinned at him

"Apology accepted"

"We playing of what?" Near asked and the two laughed and nodded

After the game, Matt and Mello went into the kitchen to make popcorn and get some scary movies. At that time Near's phone rang and Near answered it

"Hello?

'Hi Near its Misa'

"Misa. How are you doing?" Near asked

'Good. How is Near doing?'

"Good"

'Can Misa eat lunch with Near and friends tomorrow?'

"Of course you can" Near said

'Thanks' Misa said in a 'yay' tone

"See you tomorrow"

'Hai, bye, bye'

"Bye" Near said hanging up and noticed that the others entered the room

"Who was on the phone?" Mello asked

"Misa"

"Misa?" Matt and Mello asked confused

"Yes Misa. She will be eating with us tomorrow" Near said and Mello and Matt nodded

"Up for some scary assed movies?" Matt said in a 'bwa-ha-ha' tone and Mello threw a pillow at him

"Yeah just pop in the movie ok" Mello said smirking and Matt glared slightly but did what he was told.

The movie they picked was pretty scary, Matt and Mello were frozen as Near was calm, things like scary movies.

After the movie, it was around 5 and Matt and Mello had to leave because Near's foster family said it was too late for them to hang out any longer since it was a school night. It was a good thing too since Matt and Mello needed to get home and do some homework. Near did his homework at school and laid on his bed thinking mostly about L and BB

'How is a founder of one of the world's best orphanages like Wammy's House, be their butler?' Near thought and sighed

"Well I'll ask them tomorrow" Near said leaving his room to get dinner that his foster mom was making

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**4th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight and MelloXMatt and for Josefin Tonks, who left a review, I'll be adding BBXNear because Near needs to be loved to right? XD**

**Please enjoy and review~**

The next day at school, the first part of school went fast and lunch came. BB and L was walking through the cafeteria to find a place to sit holding two brown paper lunch bags

"Where are we going to sit L?" BB asked and L shrugged

"I don't know" L replied and BB saw everyone looking at them and sighed

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Watari to pick us up yesterday" BB said and L looked at him shocked

"When do you get so shy?" L asked amused

"I'm not shy… I just hate the feeling of being watched, it is creepy" BB said softly and L nodded

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about" L said glancing at a table near the back and smiled as Near, Mello and Matt were there

"Let's see if we could sit there" L said pointing to the table and BB looked and smiled too

"Sure"

The two walked to the table

"Hello" the twins said and Near looked at them and smiled

"Hey, you want to sit here?" Near asked and the twins smiled and nodded

"Thanks" the twins said sitting down in their normal way of sitting and Near glanced at Mello and Matt and back to L and BB

"Oh, I don't think you introduced yourselves yesterday after the…Light incident" Near said and L put his finger to his lip and turned his head to the side

"Oh, I guess we haven't" L said "I'm Lawliet and this is my twin brother Beyond"

"We go by L and BB" BB said and looked at Mello and Matt who were shocked and smiled

"I'm Matt" Matt said "thanks for sticking up for us"

L and BB nodded and said a simple 'no problem'

"I'm Mello"

Right when BB was about to say something L's phone started ringing in Watari's ringtone and BB looked to L who answered it

"Hello?" L asked

'Hello Lawliet… I'm calling to wonder if you got your lunches'

"Yes" L said

'Make sure BB eats it with a spoon'

"I know… Thanks for the call Watari, see you after school" L said hanging up and looked to BB

"He said you have to use a spoon" L said and BB pouted

"Aww! That's not fair…" BB said in a whiney tone

"Yes it is" L said handing a spoon to BB, who refused to take it "He also said that if you don't know more jam"

BB grumbled taking the spoon, mumbling something about 'stupid Watari' and L chuckled

"So I was right, the person who picked you up yesterday was Watari" Near said and BB and L nodded.

"Watari?" Matt asked

"Who?" Mello asked and Near looked to them shocked

"You don't remember? Back at Wammy's everyone knew him, personally or not" Near said

"I don't remember" Mello said

"He was the founder of the Wammy's House" L and BB said in unison shocking Mello and Matt

"Really, he was?" Matt asked and L nodded

"We were orphans since we were a little less than 3 months old… Watari took us in to Wammy's House"

"He's our Chauffeur" BB said "now"

"B that is rude, he is by far more that that" L said and BB sighed

"You're right he is like a father to us"

"Yes he did raise us after all" L said and BB nodded taking out a jar of strawberry jam and L took out a piece of cake.

Matt looked at them

"You are going to eat that?" Matt asked and the twins looked to him and sighed

"We have to" the twins said in unison

"What, why?" Near asked

"Well there are two main groups of people. Tasters, who will taste food" L said

"And non tasters, who don't taste anything they don't like" BB said

"But we were born with a rare disorder, which has no name because it is so rare" (1)

"Our brains can't comprehend different foods, thinking they are bad for our bodies, I have to eat only jam, and L, cake and sweets" BB said and sighed along with L

"We will get very sick if we eat anything else" the twins said in unison

"Oh" Near said

"Only Watari knows about our disorder, but our foster family doesn't"

"They think it is a phase and hides the food away, but Watari knows and gives us the food anyways" BB said grinning and the two started eating. Misa came running up to them

"Sorry Misa is late! Misa's speech teacher made Misa stay after class since it's not right to speak in third person" Misa said sitting down next to Near and looked at BB and L and smiled

"Hey" Misa said

"Oh This is Misa" Near said to L and BB who took a bite of their food

"Oh right, we remember you" the twins said and smiled

"Misa remembers too" Misa said grinning

"Oh look at we have here, the rejects at the 'reject table'"

Everyone looked to the side to see Light, Takada and Mikami and Near and Mello glared at them

"What do you want Light?" Mello asked in a 'you better get away or you will die' tone of voice and Light smirked

"That is no way to speak to person is it?" Light asked

"Who says I was talking to a person?" Mello said and Matt and BB chuckled

"Shut up!" Light said growling

"Why don't you just leave?" Near said and Light glared at him

"Why don't you be normal!" Mikami yelled and BB glared at him

"Normal?" BB asked

"Normal based on what?" L and BB asked blankly

"Based on everyone else!" Takada said

"Everyone else, eh?" Matt said

"I would rather be here with real friends than fake ones because of popularity" Near and BB said and looked into each other's eyes which caused a slight blush on their cheeks and they looked away. But the others nodded in agreement, even Misa

"If you based normal on everyone else than you aren't normal either" L said and Light and everyone looked at him. L took a piece of cake in his mouth before finishing his thought

"Light you are too popular with everyone. Everyone wants to be your friend but they aren't friends they use you" L said and Takada growled

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that" Takada said evilly and Misa looked at her

"Boyfriend…? Wasn't it just yesterday Misa broke up with Light?" Misa asked and Takada smiled at Misa and got closer to Light and held onto his arm

"You jealous?"

"Hell no! Misa was the one who broke up with Light. And Takada and Light deserve each other, since Takada looks, talks and acts like a whore" Misa said smirking getting a high five by Matt who was chuckling and Takada glared at her deeply

"And by what I could tell; Mikami has a crush on Light... since he defends him with everything and follows him" BB said and Mikami backed up shocked

"Wh-what?" Mikami asked

"Mikami is gay for Light" BB said slowly "understand it now?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not gay and I don't have a crush on Light!" Mikami yelled and L ate a piece of cake and looked to Mikami

"I disagree, that little glare you pulled off at Takada when she said that Light was her boyfriend, proves everything" L said catching Mikami's little glare before. BB smiled and ate some jam with a spoon

"You guys are asking for it" Light said

"With the 'asking for it' again?" BB and L asked and sighed

"There is no chance you can beat us up" BB said

"Even if you have 10 people to back you up" L said and BB chuckled and nodded

"That's IT!" Light said raising his fist to BB and L, ready to punch them when a teacher glared at him. Light sighed in annoyance and put his fist down

"Temper, temper" L said calmly

"You DO realize we are in a school's cafeteria, right?" BB asked grinning and Light glared at him and walked away angrily. L smiled

"It is funny to see them act that way over a few insults" L said

"Yeah" BB said and looked to Mello, Matt, Near and Misa who were staring at them shocked

"What?" the twins asked confused

"That was awesome!" Matt said

"You burned them!" Mello said laughing as he found a couple of new idols, he will look up too

"Yeah you two are brave" Near said "telling them off like that. No one was ever brave enough to do that" Near said stacking up dice and L and BB looked confused

"How so?"

"His father is the chief of police and Light uses that as a bully protection card like thing" Matt said and the twins put their thumbs on their lips

"Is that so, well we are rich, so it's not really a big deal to us" BB and L said and Near nodded

"You want to hang out after school?" Matt asked and L and BB nodded

"You want to come to our place?" L asked

"Would that be ok?" Near asked and L and BB nodded

"Our foster parents are never home and I'm sure Watari will be fine with it" L said and BB looked to L and after a few seconds L nodded

"Since it is a Friday, you want to spend the night?" BB asked and Mello looked to him

"Like a sleep over?" Mello asked and L and BB nodded

"That will be fine right guys?" L asked and everyone nodded

"It's just that no one ever asked us to a sleep over or slumber party" Near mumbled taking down the dice tower and L and BB looked at them

"If you are nervous with not knowing what to do" L started

"We don't either" BB and L finished

"It will be our first time too"

After school, L and BB met up with Near, Mello, Matt and Misa

"You guys want to go now?" L asked

"Well we need to pack stuff" Near said and Matt nodded

"Well we could ask Watari if he would make a few quick stops to get your things" BB said and everyone smiled

"That will work" Mello said and L looked to the parking lot

"Oh would you look at that, Watari is here" L said "Let's go"

"Ok" everyone said slowly walking to the limo, seeing all the people stare and gossip about them

"First time riding in a limo?" L asked and everyone slowly nodded as they stopped at the limo

"It's fun" BB said looking at Watari getting out of the car

"Watari, we'll have friends over for a sleep over tonight" BB said

"And we need to stop at their houses to get the essentials" L said and Watari smiled and nodded opening the back door for everyone to enter the long black car. Near, the last one to get in, glanced at the 'cool student's wall' and saw Light looking shocked but at the same time angry making Near smirk.

So then Watari drove off and the Wammy's Kids and Misa were beginning to plan things to do at their first slumber party with good friends. Misa had been to slumber parties before, but with horrible friends, like Takada and Mikami.

"I can't wait" Misa said grinning and the others nodded excitedly, agreeing with her statement.

TBC

(1) - I once watched this food disorder show thing once and it was about a lady in her early 30's who has been eating nothing but french fries since she was a baby. The doctors said there are two main groups of people - tasters and non-tasters. But she had a rare disorder... So I thought of it and had to put it in the story XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**5th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Finally a little bit of yaoi :D**

**Please enjoy and review~**

After stopping at many different houses, the group got what they needed and headed off towards L and BB's mansion. BB looked to L

"Should we call our foster parents to tell them we will have friends over if they are home?" BB asked and L nodded

"Yeah, there is a small chance they might be home" L said and started to dial the phone

"Hey it is L"

"Yeah everything is fine, BB and I are having friends over for a sleep over tonight"

"Ok thanks…have fun in Bahamas…" L said and hung up and looked to BB who was confused

"They are in the Bahamas?" BB asked and L nodded

"Yeah for a meeting" L said and BB smirked

"We get the whole place to ourselves!" BB said and L smirked and nodded

"What do you guys want to do when we get to our place?" L asked everyone in the limo

Mello, Matt, Misa and Near all said something different at the same time and BB chuckled

"We will do that all but what is first?"

"Misa knows! Truth or Dare!" Misa said excitedly and Near and Matt smiled

"That will work"

"We are here" BB said looking out the window to a huge mansion and everyone's eyes widened at the sight

"Wow! It's so big!" Misa said as she got out of the limo and everyone nodded in shock

"How big is it?" Matt and Mello asked

"About 8,000 square feet" BB said and everyone was stunned. This place was around 4 times as big as their own houses.

"Well let's get in" L said walking to the front door and opened it, letting his friends and his twin brother in first before getting in and shutting the door. Everyone was shocked at the size of the inside and BB looked to L

"They seem stunned" BB said and L nodded

"Well this is a pretty big mansion, people don't usually see them" L said and BB nodded and heard a 'meow'

BB looked down to see Aya Chan and picked her up

"Everyone this is Aya Chan" BB said and the kitten in his arms 'meow'ed

"Aww! It's so cute!" Misa said petting the cat and BB smiled and put the cat down and everyone kneeled down to pet the cat

"She is really smart" L said "she understands what we say"

"Really?" Misa asked

"Then that means she has a strong connection between you two" Near said petting the cat and L put his thumb to his lip

"I guess that is true" L said

"Well let's go get set up" BB said getting up; everyone copying what he did and left to a huge living room

"Will here work?" L asked and everyone else nodded

"Yes" Matt said shocked

"What is it?" L asked confused

"…Your living room is the size of my house" Matt said and L and BB looked shocked

"Really?" L asked

"Yes" Matt said as everyone got set up for the games and sleep over and everyone's stomach growled

"Are you guys hungry?" L asked

"A little" Mello said and Matt nodded in agreement

"Well Watari is a great cook" BB said

"Great cook?" Matt asked confused

"Yes"

"Didn't you say you can't eat anything except jam and sweet things?" Near asked and L and BB nodded

"Yeah, but Watari is the one who makes it for us" L said

"My jam and L's sweets"

"Oh"

"What would you guys like to eat? Anything is fine" L said and Near thought for a second. What was it that all his friends like… there was something… Near smiled and looked to L and BB

"Uhm, would it be ok if we had sushi?" Near asked and everyone looked at him

"Raw…fish?" BB asked confused on why he would love such a disgusting thing.

"I remember when me, Mello and Matt were at the Wammy's House, we had sushi once; it is the only thing we all like" Near said and Mello smiled

"I forgot about that, it was so good" Mello said and Matt nodded in agreement

"Sushi! Misa loves sushi!" Misa said and BB had wide eyes and started backing up

"How can you like raw fish?" BB asked mortified at the thought of eating raw fish and L started laughing

"Sorry, our food disorder is at fault. Out foster mom made us eat raw fish once, thinking it will break us of our 'stage' of not eating anything but jam and cake… We got really sick from it. They thought it was the fish that had expired or something" L said and BB cringed and L chuckled and Mello, Misa, Near and Matt started laughing along with L

"It's not funny" BB mumbled and L looked to him

"BB it is funny the way you act" L said and BB looked at him and pouted. L called Watari in the room

"Yes sir?"

"Watari San, can you please bring us jam, cakes, and sushi of different varieties" L said and BB cringed at the word and Watari nodded with a smile

"I'm guessing that the sushi is for your guests. I see that Beyond is still disgusted by sushi since that incident, eh?" Watari asked and smiled seeing BB freeze from sushi "It will take a around an hour to make sir, is that ok?"

"Yes that is fine" L said and Watari left

"So what are we going to do till then?" Mello asked and Misa looked to him

"Instead of Truth or Dare, how 'bout karaoke?" Misa asked and everyone looked at her shocked

"What?"

"Truth or Dare is a night game. Karaoke?" Misa asked grinning happily and Mello blushed

"N-no way…" Mello said "I can't and won't sing, even if my life depended on it" Mello said

"Oh come on Mells, it might be fun" Matt said as he and Misa looked at him with puppy eyes

"We'll join" the twins said not really caring if they can sing or not and Near smirked

"I guess I'm in too" Near said and Mello looked at him crazily

"You too Near!"

"Join our game Mello" Near said walking slowly towards him "Join our game"

Everyone caught what he was doing and started chanting the same thing approaching Mello slowly

"Join our game" "Join our game" "Join our game"

Mello was backing up slowly until he was in a corner and the chanting group advanced in on him

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY… I'll… join" Mello mumbled

"YAY!" Misa said jumping up and down clapping her hands and the group went back to the big living room

"There is no TV" Matt said

"Yes there is" BB and L said picking up a remote and pushing a button on it and the huge blank wall slowly opened up and a huge widescreen TV came out and everyone's jaws dropped

"Dang that thing is huge!" Matt commented as everyone was stunned silent and BB laughed

"One problem is that we don't have a microphone or karaoke set" L said and Mello smiled

"No microphone or karaoke machine means no karaoke, too bad I was looking forward to it to" Mello said smiling

"Not so fast" Misa said and reached into her bag and got pink little square and pushed a button on it. To everyone's amazement the pink square turned to an average sized karaoke machine that had 2 microphones

"See?" Misa said

"That means the game is still on" Matt said with a grin and Mello dropped his head dramatically

"Drama queen" Matt mumbled and Mello growled

"Who are you calling queen?" Mello asked Matt evilly and Matt froze

"N-no one" Matt said backing up with his hands up in a defensive state

"Good" Mello said smirking and turned to see that Near and L already connected Misa's pink machine up to the TV and walked over to them

"How do you play this one?" L asked

"Well, put an iPod here in this slot and pick a song to sing" Misa said

"Ok" Near said

"Well everyone has to pick a number between 1 and 100" Misa said and everyone did mentally

"Please say the numbers" Misa said

"25" L said

"23" BB said

"Misa is 12" Misa said

"58" Matt said

"6" Near said

"77" Mello said

Misa wrote the numbers down on a piece of paper and smiled, "ok, whatever number is like Misa will take Matt for an example. Matt's number is lower than Mello's, so Matt have to choose Mello's song to sing, and then Mello chooses for Near and so on" Misa said

And it wouldn't matter where it starts" Misa finished "but no passes on songs

"I'll go" Matt said smirking at Mello and Mello gulped

"Mello you have to sing… Hot by Avril Lavinge" Matt, Who was looking on Misa's iPod for the song, said giving Mello the microphone and Mello groaned as everyone was chuckling and giggling and took the device

"I hate you" Mello grumbled

"Yeah, I love you too buddy" Matt said and Mello froze slightly and went in front of the room and as the song started playing Mello sighed and started singing

**Hot by Avril Lavinge**

'You're so good to me, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good'

Matt was laughing hard as everyone was

"Dude you sound totally good, you should sing more girly songs" Matt said and Mello pushed him slightly as in a playful way and looked to Near

"I want you Near to do the song One week by Barenaked Ladies" Mello said trying to see if Near will have trouble with this tongue twister song

"Very well" Near said looking at him and grabbing the microphone and Mello's iPod since he knows it is on his and put it on

Near began to sing the song

**One Week**

'It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie'

Near looked to Mello who was shocked because Near has gotten every single word right and in the tempo the band was singing it too and Near smirked. Near then turned to BB who was shocked and has a slight blush making him blush as well and quickly shook it off and walked to Misa

"Misa I chose for you White Bird by Beautiful Day" Near said handing her the microphone

"Ok! But Misa doesn't have that song. She heard of it though" Misa said and Near took out a small iPod and gave it to her

"It is on this" Near said and Mello walked to him

"Why do you have that song?" Mello asked

"Yeah isn't it almost 40 years old?" Matt asked and L walked to them

"Correction it is 42 years old" L said and Matt looked shocked and Near sighed

"Look it was the only way my foster mom would buy it for me if I had songs by that band because something about the future or something" Near said "but the band is ok"

"Misa will take her turn now" Misa said and everyone looked at her and she started her turn

**White Bird by Beautiful Day**

'White bird,  
in a golden cage,  
on a winter's day,  
in the rain.

White bird,  
in a golden cage,  
alone.

The leaves blow,  
Across the long black road.  
To the darkened skies,  
in its rage

But the white bird just sits in her cage,  
alone.

White bird must fly  
Or she will die

White bird,  
dreams of the aspen trees,  
with their dying leaves,  
turning gold.

But the white bird just sits in her cage,  
growing old.

White bird must fly or she will die.  
White bird must fly or she will die.

The sunsets come, the sunsets go.  
The clouds pile high, the air moves slow.  
And the young bird's eyes do always know.

She must fly,  
She must fly,  
She must fly.

White bird,  
In a golden cage,  
On a winter's day, in the rain.

White bird,  
In a golden cage alone.

White bird must fly or she will die.  
White bird must fly or she will die.  
White bird must fly or she will die.'

After the song everyone looked at her with wide eyes and Misa looked nervous

"What?" Misa asked

"You sounded so good" L and BB said

"they are right, you should be a singer or something" Matt said and Misa blushed

"Stop making Misa blush" Misa said and everyone laughed and she looked at BB

"BB it is your turn" Misa said and BB looked at her

"What song are you going to pick?" BB asked

"Misa has to think" Misa said and two minutes later she smirked and handed the microphone to BB

"Misa knows, Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson" Misa said and BB smiled

"Really?" BB asked excitedly

"Yes" Misa said

"Yes!" BB said hurrying off to plug Misa's iPod in

"You do know by now that, that song is his favorite right?" L asked and everyone looked to BB who started the song, and started dancing like Michael Jackson

**Smooth Criminal**

'As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)  
(So, Annie Are You OK)  
(Are You OK Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Doggone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!'

BB finished with the famous spin of Michael Jackson and smiled at the shocked faces of everyone except his twin brother, since he did know that was his favorite song. BB looked to Near and blushed slightly as he was staring at him and walked to L

"Uh… L your song is Fast Car by Tracy Chapman" BB said and L cocked his head to the side

"Ok" L said taking the microphone and was getting the song set. Near went to BB

"You did good" Near said and BB looked at him shocked and blushed slightly and looked towards L

"Thanks you did too" BB said and Near blushed slightly and they noticed L was about to start and watched

**Fast Car by Tracy Chapman**

'You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs  
You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way'

L smiled because in the middle of the song he noticed something between BB and Near. Around the middle of the song BB's hand moved on top of Near's and Near looked at him blushing kinda and grabbed his hand gently.

"Alright Matt it is your turn come up here. Your song will be Jukebox Hero by Foreigner" L said and walked over to BB after giving Matt the microphone. Matt went in front and started singing the good song.

**Jukebox Hero by Foreigner**

'Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream  
He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day

Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
That one guitar, felt good in his hands, didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was a one way ticket, only one way to go  
So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes, he's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, (stars in his eyes) He'll come alive tonight

In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar, made his whole life change  
Now he needs to keep on rockin', he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar, (stars in his eyes)  
He'll come alive, come alive tonight...Woah

Yeah, he's gotta keep on rockin', just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
(Just one guitar) juke box hero, (aah aah aaah) got stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aaah  
Juke box (stars) hero, (stars, stars) juke box hero, (stars, stars)  
He's got stars in his eyes, stars in his eyes'

Matt finally finished and Mello went up to him

"Wow dude, you were totally good" Mello said "You have a nice voice"

Matt froze from the comment and nodded

"Th-thanks Mello" Matt said and sat down like the rest and Watari came in with the food and set it down on one of the coffee tables located in the room

"By the sounds of it you're having a fun time, aren't you sirs?" Watari asked

"Yes" L and BB said as everyone nodded

"Watari, you can just call us by our names" L said

"And we would rather be called by our nicknames of L and BB" BB said and Watari nodded and smiled

"I'm glad you are having fun, call me when you need anything" Watari said

"Will do" L said and Watari decided to leave, not wanting to interrupt the twins' and their friends' fun

"Well let's eat" BB and L said and everyone nodded started eating the food and Near, Misa, Mello and Matt sighed in relaxation after taking a bite.

"Man it's been too long since we had this, it is so good" Mello said and Near nodded in agreement smiling to see BB cringe

"BB it is just food, you don't need to be disgusted by it, we aren't making you eat it so it's ok" Near said and BB looked to him smiling and nodded taking a bite of jam

"Wow, homemade jam is the best" BB said and L nodded

"I agree to some extent, but homemade cake is the best" L said and Misa looked up to him

"Misa agrees, the cakes sold at grocery stores are like half frosting" Misa said and everyone cringed at that though even L

"That is disgusting" Matt said

"You're telling Misa? She had a party with her mom and not to be rude she had to eat like 90% frosting and 10% cake" Misa said and L nodded

"Well my cake is the exact opposite of that" L said and everyone started laughing

"So what are we going to do next?" Near said and L swallowed a piece of cake

"After we eat what do you want to do?" L asked

"Truth or Dare might seem fun" BB said and everyone agreed on doing the what seems like harmless game.

TBC

(AN)

**If you didn't hear any songs that the Wammy Kids and Misa sang, they are good, expecially the ones BB, L sang**

**I love the songs by MJ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**6th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Yaoi! XD**

**Please enjoy and review~**

"Before we start the game, can we get some water?" Near asked and L and BB nodded

"Certainly" L said and called Watari in to bring them some water. After Watari brought the water, the gang drank it down.

"Now can we play?" Mello asked and everyone nodded getting in a circle. L and BB were sitting next to each other, Mello next to L, Near next to Mello, Misa next to Near and Matt next to Misa and BB.

"Who wants to start?" BB asked

"I will" L said after a moment of silence and looked to Misa

"Misa Truth or Dare?"

"Misa chooses truth"

"…What do you think of me and B?" L asked and BB and L stared at her and she smiled

"Misa thinks L and BB are cute, like a couple of cute panda bears" Misa said and L and BB cocked their heads to the side with their thumbs on their lip

"Panda…bear?" BB and L asked in unison and Misa nodded happily

"The way L and BB put their thumb on their lips and the way you act, it reminds Misa of a panda bear" Misa said

"Interesting" L and BB said and put their heads up normally

"It is your turn Misa" L said

"Ok. Mello Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare"

"Misa dares Mello to strip to his underwear!" Misa said giggling as Mello blushed

"N-no way" Mello yelled

"There are no take backs" Misa said grinning and Mello glared at her

"Even so, there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Mello yelled and glanced at Matt who was smirking

"What's wrong Mello? TOO shy?" Matt teased and Mello glared at him

"Just do it" BB and L said

"I'm not doing it!" Mello yelled

"Oh that's ok Mello, if you can't do it that's fine" Near said and Mello glared at him

"You think I can't do it?" Mello asked evilly

"Well you did make it apparent that you can't do it by refusing it, it must be too hard for someone like you" Near said and Mello stood up and pointed his finger at Near

"Oh yeah!" Mello said "I'll show you!"

A few minutes later, Mello sitting down sighing as he was only in his underwear

"Why did I do that?" Mello asked himself like he did something horrible and saw Near grinning

"Reverse Psychology, works every time" Near said and got high fived by BB

"That was awesome" BB said laughing

"Only Mello could fall for that from Near" Matt said and got playfully punched by Mello

"Hey it's your turn" Near said looking at Mello and Mello smirked evilly at Near

"Near Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth"

"What too scared to say dare?" Mello asked smirking and Near grinned

"No, it's my turn" Near said and Mello looked at him

"What but I didn't ask you a question" Mello said

"Actually you did ask him if he was scared to choose dare and he did say the truth so you wasted your turn apparently" L said putting his thumb to his lip and Mello groaned slightly

"L Truth or Dare" Near said getting the game back on track and L looked at him and sighed

"Truth"

"Hmm… how is Watari your butler for your foster family if he is the founder of Wammy's House?" Near asked twirling his finger into his curly white hair

"Our foster family was the main money supporter to Wammy's House and he wanted to owe them somehow, so he became our butler; that was after he brought us to Wammy's House" L said and Near nodded now finally getting all his answers about Watari answered.

"They adopted us soon after" L finished and smirked and looked to BB

"It's my turn B, Truth or Dare?" L asked and BB looked to him. L knew it is by BB's code of conduct that he will never choose truth in Truth or Dare.

"…Dare" BB said

"I dare you to…" L started and remembered the whole 'BB and Near holding hands' thing during his song and smirked

"I dare you to make out with Near" L said and BB almost coughed and blushed and everyone looked shocked and Misa grinned

"Wh-what!" BB asked as he and Near were red

"I…" BB started

"No take backs" L said smirking "and kissing won't do, I said make out for 10 seconds"

BB glared at his twin brother with a deep blush and sighed looking to Near who was stunned silent

'Is he really going to do this?' Near asked as BB got up and walked to him and knelt down and took in a small breath before putting his lips on those of Near's. Right when their lips met, BB and Near's eyes widened as they felt a jolt go through their bodies and began to slowly shut their eyes. Nears mouth opened and BB let his tongue in, and felt Near's tongue responding. As they were making out, BB's hand gently caressed Near's cheek. BB withdrew from Near and the two blushed deeply and BB turned to L

"Why did you dare that?" BB asked confusedly

"Hmm maybe because I spotted you and Near holding hands when I was singing the song you chose for me" L said and BB and Near looked shocked

"Wh-what?" BB and Near asked and L nodded

"And by the looks of it, you two enjoyed it didn't you?" L asked smirking and BB and Near blushed deeply and Misa squeaked in joy

"That is so cute! Near and BB should become a couple!" Misa yelled and L nodded

"I agree, you two would make a great couple" L said and Mello and Matt nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but you do" Mello said and BB looked to Near who smiled and BB smiled too and kissed him slightly. After that BB and Near decided that they would try to be a couple; and if it doesn't work out they would still be friends. BB got up with Near and walked over to L and sat next to him. And by now Mello put his clothing back on

"It is your turn" Near said looking to BB and BB smiled and nodded

"Matt Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Matt said

"Is there someone you love and if so who?" BB asked

"N-no I don't love anyone" Matt said blushing slightly while looking down

"Hmm yeah ok, tell the truth" BB said and Matt looked at him confused

"What? I was-"

"Not" L said "your expression and the way you acted told us you were lying"

"Fine… yes I do love someone happy?" Matt asked and Mello looked at him shocked

"Not quite, you still have to tell who you love" BB said grinning and Matt looked at him pouting

"Do I have to?" Matt whined

"It is part of the question" BB asked

"I can't" Matt said slightly glancing to Mello

"Oh so you're too afraid to answer the question?" Mello asked smirking

"You know Mello even if you fell for the whole' Reverse Psychology' doesn't mean it will work on me" Matt said and Mello growled

"Just say who you love" Mello said and Matt looked at him

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your friend, aren't you going to tell me?" Mello said and Matt shook his head hard and Mello sighed

"If I tell you who I love, will you tell me yours?" Mello asked nervously, kinda hoping Matt wouldn't want to

"…Sure" Matt said looking to the floor. Everyone else in the room was watching silently the scene and Mello silently cringed

"I-I love you Matt" Mello said nervously. Everyone had wide eyes watching the scene with more excitement. Mello looked to Matt and sighed

"…Matt you don't have to say who you love, its ok" Mello said sadly before getting up and running out of the room. Matt snapped out of his shock

"Shit… Wait Mello!" Matt said hurrying to his feet and raced out of the room to the direction Mello was going, down a hallway. L and BB watched them run down the hallway towards a door

"Wait! Don't go down there!" BB and L yelled getting up followed by Near

"What's wrong? Why aren't they allowed down there?"

"That's not it, it's the basement… this place is very old" L said

"Well, we believe the basement is haunted" BB said "L, go get a flashlight"

"On it" L said quickly leaving the room looking for a flashlight and BB looked at Near and Misa who were shocked

"Haunted? Like ghost?" Misa asked

"Well yeah, with the stories from the previous owners and the time L and I went down there when we were 5" BB said cringing

"What?" Near asked

"We saw something that could not be of this world" L said returning

"We saw something that was paranormal" BB said

"We were too scared to even go down there ever since"

"Really?" Near asked

"Yes, let's go find them" BB and L said and L turned on the flashlight and the four started heading towards the door

"Misa is a little scared" Misa said and Near smiled

"It's nothing to worry about Misa. We do have to check on them anyways; to see if they are ok, after what happened. Just think of that" Near said and Misa nodded smiling

"Yes! Misa will think that! Not scary paranormal things" Misa said and Near and BB chuckled before looking at the door which L opened. L looked down the stairs and turned to BB who was a little frightened as well. They took deep breaths and started walking down the room, BB clung his hand to Near's

The four walked down all the way and Misa was confused

"Why have a flashlight, why not use the light?" Misa asked

"That's the problem, the lights never worked down here before" L and BB said and Misa shivered and nodded and walked into a huge basement, I mean HUGE; it was the size of the mansion itself. The basement was dark except some small windows that left little rays of light inside making the atmosphere creepy and Misa shivered

"Man Misa understands why BB and L don't want to go down here. If it wasn't haunted Misa STILL won't go down here" Misa said and L and BB chuckled at that and started looking for the two who had gone down here

"We should split up" L said and Misa shook her head

"No! That's when the monsters from movies go after people when getting split up!" Misa said and L chuckled

"No need to be afraid Misa" L and BB said

"But it will be better to stay in a group" Near said and BB and L nodded and the group started looking for Matt and Mello

"Matt"

"Mello"

"Where are you?"

The four said the same things over and over in search of their missing friends. Four ten minutes they couldn't find them

"Where can they be?" Near asked

Misa looked at one place and saw shadows and froze

"O-over there" Misa said to L who shined the light towards where Misa was pointing and the shadows were Matt and Mello. Matt had Mello pinned to the wall kissing him but the flashlight died and L hit it and it turned back on and now Matt and Mello both were standing on next to the wall with wide frightened eyes. Misa and the rest walked to them

"Guys what is wrong?" Misa asked and Mello slowly pointed in front of him making the rest look in front of them and had wide eyes frozen backing towards the wall. There was a white floating thing almost 200 feet from them and everyone was too frightened to move

"Watari!" L and BB yelled

"Yes?" Watari asked making the already frightened teens scream, even Near.

"What is wrong?" Watari asked and turned on small light a small light he has and saw that everyone was panting to catch their breath and make their heartbeats slow down because they sky rocketed.

"Damn Watari you freaken scared us!" BB yelled holding his heart still panting, so was the rest

"I did? I'm sorry sirs" Watari said and Misa looked to the white floating thing and noticed it was a sheet hung up by a wire.

"Why do you have that?" Misa asked

"I'm doing laundry" Watari said and L looked at him confused

"You do laundry down in the basement, why?" L asked

"It has a furnace that keeps the laundry I do warm" Watari said and BB nodded shocked

"In the dark?" BB asked

"This place has no working lights except if you use candles or flashlights" Watari said

"You've been doing this for since we were adopted didn't you?" L asked and Watari nodded

"Yes, why?"

L and BB looked at each other and laughed hard and looked to Watari

"Oh nothing, nothing, we better get back to the party right guys?" BB and L asked and their friends slowly nodded and walked back to the living room

"That explained everything" BB said and L nodded and sat on the large couch that everyone can fit on.

"What now?" L asked

"Scary movies!" Matt said

"Really? After the experience that we had?" Near and Mello asked and Matt nodded

"Why not?"

"You are weird" Mello said

"So are you" Matt said pulling Mello closer, who blushed. BB smirked

"So I guess that's who you love" BB said and Matt blushed slightly and nodded

"Mello is my chocolate bear" Matt said and Mello blushed and Near hit Mello on the head making him grab it in pain

"Ow what was that for!" Mello yelled and Near glared

"It's rude to run off into someone's home like that" Near said and looked to Matt with the same glare. Matt smiled nervously and put his hands up in a defensive position.

"Hey I was looking for Mello!" Matt said and Near smirked and didn't hit him

"Ok" Near said

"What should we do?" L asked and Matt opened his mouth "Except scary movies" L finished and Matt shut his mouth. No one answered and Matt grinned

"Looks like scary movies after all" Matt said and Near and Mello shook their heads

"You and your scary movies" Mello and Near said and L sighed

"Which movie were you planning on letting us watch?" L asked

"Prom Night" Matt said grinning and everyone nodded on the movie and BB went to the TV and typed the movie into the screen and the TV found it and started playing it. BB turned to see that his and L's friends were shocked.

"Our TV has a program in it. You can watch any movie you want if you type it into it" BB said and Matt grinned

"That is sweet!" Matt said "I would love one of those"

BB chuckled and Sat between his twin brother and now new boyfriend. Misa sat next to L and Matt and Mello are sitting on the other side of Near.

As the movie progressed, there was a scary scene where Mello clung onto Matt. Matt grinned and held onto Mello and Mello buried his head in Matt's neck.

Near hugged BB and BB looked at him

"Are you scared Near?" BB asked and Near shook his head

"No, I wanted to hug you" Near said blushing slightly and BB grinned and held him close.

During a part of the movie a thunderstorm rolled in, and a huge one at that. When the movie was over, and the credits were starting a loud thunder rolled in and knocked out the electricity. A couple of seconds later, A shadow came into the room and turned on a flashlight when it was aiming to its face and heard a high pitch scream

"Sorry to scare you Misa" Watari said

"That wasn't Misa" Misa said and the lights came back on and everyone looked to Mello who was hiding his face in Matt's neck. Matt laughed hard

"Mello you scream like a girl" Matt said and Mello looked to him and playfully punched him on the shoulder

"Shut up" Mello said in a mumble tone of voice and Matt looked at him

"But I thinks it is cute" Matt said and Mello blushed

"Shut up" Mello whined and Matt grinned

"Oh is it embarrassing?" Matt asked and Mello put his lips on Matt's

"Shut up" Mello whispered and Matt nodded slowly as if he was saying 'ok'

Watari smiled and left a few candles in the living room

"If the storm knocks the power off again, here are some candles and Lawliet I'll give you the matches" Watari said giving the matches to L

"Why not me?" BB asked

"I do not trust you with any matches since the last incident, Beyond" Watari said

"But that wasn't my fault!" BB whined and Watari shook his head

"I was with you Beyond, it was your fault" Watari said and BB started sulking and Watari was about to leave when he looked at the storm

"It looks as if the storm is already lifting up, so it wouldn't knock out the power. But just in case" Watari said and L nodded

"Thanks Watari" L said and Watari nodded and left

"What's next?" Mello asked

"I know! L do you remember the new game system we got last month?" BB asked excitedly and L had remembered and nodded

"Let's do that!" BB said and L nodded and got up

"I'll go get it" L said

"What is it?" Misa asked

"Dance Dance Revolution" BB and L said and everyone got excited. BB walked a coffee table to for the remote to turn on the TV and turned it on

"DDR that is awesome!" Misa said and L and BB smiled

"I'll go get it" L said walking away. BB sat next to Near and Near automatically hug him and BB smiled and kissed him slightly

"Do you feel the same jolt I do when I kiss you?" BB asked and Near smiled and nodded laying his head on BB's shoulder.

Mello was still being held by Matt in a loving way Mello relaxed against his shoulder

Misa squealed in her mind at how cute the new couples were and L returned with the machine and plugged it to the TV

"Who wants to go first?" L asked and Misa stood up

"Misa would!" Misa said

"It is all yours" L said and Misa walked to it and started dancing to one of her favorite DDR songs. Everyone watched in shock as she hit every move perfectly up to the very end of the song

"Wow Misa, you are talented at this" L said with his thumb on his bottom lip

"Really?" Misa asked

"Yes did you do DDR before?" BB asked and Misa shook her head

"No Misa saw it once before, but this is her first time" Misa said and Near smiled

"Then other than a singer you should be a dancer" Near said and everyone agreed

"You're making Misa blush again" Misa said as a blush crept up onto her cheeks.

After a game of DDR, it was very late, almost 12am, and everyone was tired so they decided to get ready for bed.

In the morning, and after getting ready, everyone's parents wanted them home before 10am meaning everyone had to leave, so L and BB decided to give them a ride home

Everyone thanked the twins for letting them stay over and told them how much fun it was and left. Near kissed BB goodbye though and on the way back home, L grinned at how BB was blushing slightly

"B has a boyfriend now" L said and BB smiled

"I do" BB said and L smiled

"What would you like to do now BB?" L asked

"Let's go to the mall" BB said and L nodded

"Watari please take us to the mall" L said and Watari nodded and changed directions and now was heading to the mall

The weekend went by fast and it was the beginning of the school week and probably a week of more Light and his crew bashing on the gang.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**7th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

Monday, L and BB walked from the limo and towards the school as saw everyone watch them, but they were too tired to care

"Man why do we have to go to school so early?" BB asked yawning and L yawned as well

"We have to B; we have to get over our insomnia problem" L said as there were dark lines under the twins' eyes.

"Why was it that we didn't have this problem Friday?" BB asked groaning and rubbing his eyes

"Well we changed the usual environment at home when having friends over, so there is a possibility that is what helped us actually go to sleep" L said and BB nodded half leaned on L's shoulder

"Why is it that we are so tired today? Every other day is fine" BB commented and L shrugged

"I don't know actually" L said

"This sucks, we have gym class too!" BB whined and L chuckled slightly

"We'll be fine" L said as they got into the school and started walking towards their gym class. Even if both didn't like gym, Matt was in their class too.

5 minutes before class started Matt L and BB were in the gym class first already dressed for the class in a dark grey shirt and black shorts, and leaned up against the wall. Matt, playing his NDS system, looked at L and BB and saw their tired looking eyes and had wide eyes

"What happened to you guys? Tough night trying to sleep?" Matt asked and L and BB looked at each other before sighing and turning to Matt

"More like every night" L and BB said tiredly

"What do you mean?" Matt asked

"We kinda have an insomnia problem" BB said and Matt nodded and turned off the video gaming system and looked to L and BB

"You should try to do something about it"

"Like what?" BB asked

"Like counting sheep?" Matt asked

"Tried it" L said "it didn't work"

Matt looked to his videogame system and smiled

"Well I have an anger problem since what happened in the past, and video games control that for me. You just have to find something that will help you sleep" Matt said and BB and L smiled

"That might work, we'll try that" L said and BB nodded and then the rest of their classmates came in and the teacher started class with a 20 minute power run, like every morning and BB groaned as he had to start running no stop

"This sucks" BB whined and L actually agreed with him. Being insomniac does not go well with running for 20 minutes at 6:45 in the morning.

"Aww is this too hard for you?" BB and L looked to the side to see Light jog next to them smirking evilly

"What do you want?" BB asked glaring

"Nothing from weaklings like you" Light said and L sneered at him

"I think you got that one wrong Light Kun" L said and blinked in shock as he realized what he had called him and Light was shocked

"Uh… no I'm not, you are weak" Light said shaking off what L had called him and BB, shocked by L, growled at Light

" Actually, we're insomniacs, so to do this without any sleep at all means that we are stronger than you meaning you are weaker than us" BB said and Light growled and started running faster. L froze as he saw Light run in front of them

'He has a nice butt' L thought and had wide eyes at what he had thought and BB waved his hand in front of L's face

"Earth to L" BB said and L broke from thought and looked at his brother

"Yeah?"

"What's with you? Why did you add 'Kun' to the end of Light's name?" BB asked confused and L shook his head

"I honestly don't know" L said and Matt ran up to them. He had to leave the gym to put his videogame up because the teacher scolded him about it and made him. So he missed the first half of running

"So what did I miss?" Matt asked and L and BB looked at each other for a second then looked to Matt

"Nothing" the twins said in unison and BB looked so tired that he looked like he would fall over and L looked at him

"No more midnight jam for you. I know I'm tired too, but you look like you've had the sandman poor his whole bag of sand into your eyes" L said and BB sighed tiredly

"You're mean" BB said and L smiled

"No I care for you B, you are my twin brother" L said and BB nodded tiredly with a smile

After the 20 minute run, the teacher called everyone into a circle and handed out tennis rackets

"We are playing tennis today, a tournament. This might take time from your 2nd period class which is why I excused all of you from it" she said and with a class of 14, she put who is against whom and made a chart to state it.

L's first match was first and it was easy to beat that person because he had no skill in this sport and L did.

The second match was BB against a person that lost in less than 5 minutes and L looked to BB

"It is good we do know this sport huh B?" L asked

"Don't be so sure L, we play against each other in the next round" BB said and L smirked

"Well it's a test to see who is better than who isn't it?" L asked and BB grinned and nodded

"But I'll win!" BB said

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I'll win" L said and turned to see it was Matt against a kid who lost.

"Then I'll beat Matt" L said and BB lightly punched him.

The seventh match was between Light and Mikami. Mikami 'missed' every tennis ball that Light hit, wanting him to win. And Light was very agitated by that, he wanted one good match; one that lasts more than 5 minutes and not have the other opponent fail so he could win. Mikami annoys him when he does that.

BB and L walked to the tennis court and gave it their all for 10 minutes

"You're going down L" BB said hitting the ball and L smirked

"Not this time B" L said hitting a curve ball

"Game Set" the referee, the teacher said pointing to L "Lawliet is the winner" L grinned and panted and walked to his brother who was also panting and they started to make their way to the stands where everyone was sitting

"Wow, L, you are good" BB said

"Thank you, it's amazing after this you feel not so tired anymore, isn't it?" L asked and BB nodded

"I'll be rooting for you" BB said and Matt walked to them

"Hey what about me?" Matt asked

"We will be rooting for you Matt" L said "but if you win, I'll be taking you on"

Matt grinned and nodded walking to his match, and after a few minutes, he had been pronounced the victor of the match. The matches progressed where now it was L's turn once again and Matt and L were facing off against each other.

"Sorry, Matt, I won't go easy on you" L said and Matt smirked

"Yeah me neither" Matt said and after five minutes of hitting every ball L threw at him, L kicked it up a notch and hit the balls faster and harder.

"Shit" Matt mumbled as a ball went by so fast he had no time to react. L kept doing that until the match was appointed to him. L walked up to Matt and smiled

"You are good Matt, you play tennis?" L asked

"No" Matt said panting and grinning and L looked shocked

"Then how?"

"Videogames teach hand eye coordination" Matt said and L smirked

"Of course" L said as it was proven that videogames had given people good hand eye coordination.

The two left the tennis court and L turned to see L approaching the court and ran into him

"That was good Lawliet, but not good enough to beat me" Light said and L looked at him shocked then at Matt who was shocked as well

"Dude, did he just give you a good comment?" Matt asked and L slowly nodded

"That is strange" Matt said and L silently agreed and went to where his brother was and told him what Light said

"Really? The guy who thinks we are weak and rejects?" BB asked and L nodded

"That is weird. I think he might want to take advantage of you when it is your match" BB said and L did listen but he was concentrating on the match, seeing Light all glistening from the sun while swinging the racket. L blushed slightly at the sight and realized what he was doing and shook it off.

"L" BB said and L turned to him

"Yes?" L asked

"It's your match with Light" BB said and L looked at the court

"Oh really?" L said leaving the stands to go to the court

"What is with L?" Matt asked and BB shrugged

"Like I know. Twin telepathy tells me that something is going on, but it doesn't tell me what is going on" BB said and Matt nodded

"When did you start feeling the twin telepathy kick in?" Matt asked and BB had to think

'…It was…! It was right after L called Light 'Light Kun'' BB though so he thinks Light has something to do with L acting off today. 'I have to ask him today'

BB and Matt looked to the court when the match started. L put it all into it, even more than he did with BB and Matt.

20 minutes into the match, no one lost or gained any points.

'Wow he is good' Light thought hitting the ball

After 10 minutes, the match was one point needed for each opponent to win, so it turned to sudden death.

Light hit the ball and L looked at L and saw that he was even more sparkly and quickly blinked it off and noticed the ball was almost to the ground. L leaped for it and hit it. Light not paying attention, who thought he won, missed the ball and the match was set to L.

"L you are the winner of the tournament" the teacher said and L laid down panting

"I did beat you Light Yagami!" L said holding his racket up and Light shrugged and walked to Takada and Mikami

"Are you ok Light?" Takada asked

"Are you mad you lost?" Mikami asked and Light growled

"The only thing I'm mad at is how every time I want a good game, you two always make sure you lose to make me win. I'm sick of it" Light said walking off towards the building as everyone from the class did except L and BB and Takada and Mikami noticed this and stayed behind and out of sight

"We'll see you later Matt" BB said and pulled L behind a small tool shed next to the tennis court

"B we'll be late for class"

"I don't care. I want to know what's with you" BB said

"What?"

"You have been acting strange ever since you said 'Kun' after Light's name, what's up?"

"…Nothing" L said looking to the side. Next to the shed, Mikami and Takada were listening shocked.

"I'm your twin brother, please tell me?" BB asked softly and L looked at him and slid down the shed's wall

"I think I might be in love with Light" L said softly.

Mikami and Takada almost gasped so they put their hands on each other's mouths and had wide eyes

"Really?" BB asked shocked kneeling down next to him

"Yes…" L said and BB smiled

"See it wasn't too hard to say that was it?" BB asked and L looked up at him

"You're not mad?" L asked

"No why would I be?" BB asked cocking his head to the side with his finger on his bottom lip

"I'm in love with someone that hates us" L said and BB smiled bitterly

"It's ok, really, I'm not mad, honestly" BB said helping L up

"Come on we need to get to class" BB said and L nodded and they started walking to class.

Behind the shed Mikami and Takada glared to nothing

"That can't happen" Mikami said

"Light is ours" Takada said

"We need a plan to get rid of him" Mikami said


	8. Chapter 8

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**8th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

Second period class went by in a heartbeat and lunch came. L and BB walked to the table to see that Matt, Mello, Near and Misa were already there and smiled

"Hey" L and BB said sitting down

"Hey" everyone replied and Matt grinned while Mello was holding on to him. Apparently they didn't care about what people think about them being together when they didn't like them because their past had caused some abnormal habits. L and BB smiled

"We see that you're openly about being together" L and BB commented and Matt and Mello smiled

"Yes, everyone looks down upon us now for things we didn't have any control over" Matt said and Mello nodded

"Yeah, why not add something else to the list?" Mello said and Matt smiled and kissed him slightly. Near sat next to BB and looked to him and BB looked back and smiled and kissed him slightly making Near blush slightly and hug him

"I don't know why you like me" BB said and Near looked at him shocked

"What, why would I not?"

"Well I only eat jam, and I have insomnia" BB said and Near smiled and shook his head and hugged him

"I don't care" Near said "I love you"

BB looked to him shocked and smiled "I love you too"

"Aww isn't that cute, the rejects found a way to be even more rejectful"

The twins turned to see Light standing with Takada trapping his arm with her grip and Mikami Light's side like a loyal dog

"First of 'rejectful' isn't a word" L said and BB nodded

"The word 'rejectable' is the best to use" BB said and Light glared

"So what? It is true!"

"What? You mean us actually being in love unlike you who has someone like Takada?" BB said smirking as Matt was chuckling and that Takada was very angry

"Oh Yeah! Well At least I'm not gay!" Takada yelled and BB was thinking

"That's too bad, it would help your image a lot… because you look like you are a whore" BB said and Takada growled in embarrassment and angry as Matt and Mello were chuckling

"You got burned bitch!" Matt and Mello said, high fiving each other and Takada was going to say something when L looked at her

"You have to admit it Takada…and you to Mikami" L said calmly, "if the object of obsession is a person, it can be one's downfall"

Takada and Mikami looked at him like he was crazy, since they knew he loved Light, which made them pissed. Takada looked to Mikami, who looks like he was going to blow L's secret and plan to get rid of him, so Takada stomped on his foot as well as making it look like nothing happened. Mikami didn't feel any pain because Takada wasn't strong at all, but he felt it and realized if he blew the plan the plan would be useless to them so he forced himself to calm down. Takada had also said that Light can't know of the plan, since if he accidentally slips up to his father, chief of police, and then they will be arrested.

L looked to Light and to the rest of his friends

"I feel sorry for you. Your attitude towards us is, my guess, 87% anger" L said and looked to Light who was getting angry

"But I don't blame you. Friends that intentionally loose for them to win, would make anyone angry. It must be aggravating to handle that, eh Light Kun?" L asked smirking as Mikami and Takada growled at that, but not at the things L said badly towards them, but the name he called 'their' Light. Light froze at the nickname L had called him like they were best friends… twice. Light looked at L and blushed slightly, that was unnoticeable and shook it off

"…Whatever" Light said softly walking away with what he called friends. But when he let his friends leave first, Light looked back to the 'reject table' and looked around. Friends were everywhere, looks like they were close, laughing and playing while eating. Light sighed before leaving the lunch room to go to the people he now questioned their friendship. But got reminded of L and blushed slightly

"Light you ok?" Takada asked worried and Light looked at her and nodded

"I'm fine" Light said and Takada smiled and kissed him

"That's good" Takada said pulling away and saw that Light had a blank look on his face

"Are you sure you are ok?" Takada asked

"Yes" Light said but when Takada kissed him he felt nothing, unlike before. Light then blushed as the thought of kissing L popped into his mind

'Wh-what the hell! Why would I want to kiss that reject that sits in that disturbing… adorable way and looks so cute' Light thought and blushed more and sighed

"Light do you have a fever?" Mikami asked

"No, I'm just a little tired" Light said walking away. The other two looked at each other and then looked towards the lunch room

"You don't think…" Takada asked

"It wouldn't matter now would it?" Mikami asked and Takada grinned

"No, not after tonight" Takada said and the two quickly ran over to where Light was going towards and met up with him.

With the 'Reject Table'

L looked at his friends that had a shocked look on their face

"What?" L asked

"Why did you call Light 'Light Kun'? Near asked and L looked at him and shrugged

"I don't know" L said looking to his brother telling him, telepathically not to say anything about before. BB knew it was up to L to tell them, so he wouldn't say a word about that

"You know L, I bet you called him that subconsciously to make him angry" BB said grinning and L looked at him and smiled

"I guess so; it is pretty funny to watch him get angry" L said and the rest started to laugh and agreed

"The only problem was Light didn't look angry" Misa said

"Yeah" Matt said playing his videogame, "he almost looked like he was going to blush"

L froze at the statement and Matt shrugged and sighed

"But behind these goggles everything is in an orange tint, so what do I know?" Matt asked and Mello kissed him. L mentally sighed in relief because it will be very shocking if Light had liked him back.

"You know a lot Mattie" Mello said and Matt blushed and looked to him

"M-Mattie?" Matt asked and Mello smiled and nodded

"Yep"

"If we are giving out nicknames here" Matt said putting his videogame into his bag and looked to Mello

"Then you are my Chocolate Bear" Matt said grinning, loving the blushing reaction of Mello

"Really? Chocolate Bear?" Mello said and Matt nodded

"Why?" Mello asked eating a piece of chocolate and Matt and BB chuckled

"You just proved his reason Mello" BB said and Mello blushed more eating more chocolate and Matt smiled and hugged him and Near smiled too

"Matt what you said about Light looking like he was going to blush, I believe that too. He looked like he was going to" Near said and L froze again and saw Near sighing

"But it probably was being angry, since those are the two of the fewest emotions to cause blushing" Near said and Misa sighed

"But again Light didn't look mad" Misa stated and BB looked at him

"Maybe he is angry, but at the same time knew that what L had said about his 'friends' were true" BB said and Near looked up at him

"What do you mean?" Near said and Matt smirked

"Oh right, in gym this morning, we had to play in a tennis tournament and Mikami and Takada decided to not do anything to make Light win, which he didn't like" Matt said

"Tournament? Who one?" Mello asked and BB and Matt blushed

"Him" BB and Matt said pointing to L

"The second round he beat me" BB said smirking, "which seems so fake"

"Hey B, I beat you fair and square. We did even have the same exact tennis training since we were 5" L said and BB nodded

"I know" BB said smirking

"The Semi-final round, L beat me" Matt said

"He lasted longer than I thought" L said smirking and Mello looked to Matt

"You play tennis?" Mello asked confused and shocked

"Hell no, I had to play today. It was the first time I played it" Matt said and grinned "but the gaming skills I had came in handy"

Mello chuckled at that and looked to L

"So did you beat Light?" Mello asked and L nodded

"Not so hard either" L said

"We did good on the count we didn't have any sleep last night" L and BB said in unison taking a bite of their food.

"L and BB should try to find something to make them sleep easier, like warm milk" Misa said and BB looked at her

"Oh god no" L and BB said and looked at each other

"Milk is ok cold, but when it is warm it is disgusting" BB said and the twins earned a few laughs from the table. After that the lunch bell rang and Near kissed BB

"I'll see you in class" Near said leaving with Misa to go to the class that L, BB, he and Misa shared

"Come on Matt, time to go to class" Mello said and Matt clung to the table

"No"

"Come on" Mello said trying to pull him away but he wouldn't budge

"The teacher is mean, I don't want to!" Matt said in a whiney tone and Mello sighed and looked to a bag that was at Matt's feet and smirked. Mello then bent down and picked it up

"Well it is too bad… I'm going to class and now I have to extra bags… oh and what's this one is full of videogames?" Mello asked and Matt looked at him to see that his bag is in his boyfriend's hands

"…Mello" Matt said in a warning tone

"You go to class or I will hide these games from you" Mello said and Matt tried to get the bag from him, but Mello pulled it away

"No, no" Mello said and Matt sighed in defeat as he knew he couldn't get his bag back unless he gave in

"Fine" Matt said in a defeated tone and Matt grabbed on to his arm and pulled him up and kissed him

"Let's go" Mello said pulling his boyfriend away to class and L and BB got up

"L…"

"Yes B?"

"Why didn't you tell them about you…" BB said and put his head to L's ear and whispered the rest "liking Light?"

L sighed and looked to BB

"They knew him longer, I don't know what they would think" L said and BB looked to him noticing he was depressed and smirked

"Come on L, you know there is a chance that he might like you back" BB said noticing he and his twin were the only ones in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, right. Let's go to class we'll be late" L said and BB nodded in agreement, not knowing what to say to L to make him less depressed

At class the teacher put the class into 2-man groups for an assignment. BB was with Near, making them happy. L, unfortunately was paired up with Takada. Light with Misa, storming some jealousy inside Takada, but she shook it off; she had more important matters to accomplish.

"Hey Lawliet, before we start the project, here is something only for you" Takada said giving L a note and L looking confused grabbed the note anyways

"What is it?" L asked and Takada smirked

"Open it later. Don't show anyone else or else"

L didn't think anything of it and pocketed the note and began working with Takada on the assignment.

After school, the twins went home and opened the door

"We're home" the twins said and heard nothing

"Are they still at the meeting?" BB asked and L looked at him

"Isn't it too quiet?" L asked and BB realized it too

"Oh right, where is Aka-Chan?" BB asked and L shrugged and the two looked around for her

"Remember the backyard, she is half outside cat to, she is probably outside" L said and BB nodded and the two decided to head to their room and do their homework on their bunk beds, BB on the top, L on the bottom.

After the homework, it was already 6:30pm and L sighed and lay down, realizing the note thing that Takada gave him was still in this pocket. L decided to take a look at it, and when he does he had wide eyes

'_Lawliet,_

_If you didn't realized this, your kitten is missing. Me and Mikami took her away. Meet us at 21__st__ street at 30 after 7pm, the one near the peer and the loading dock of the sea. There is something we want, and only you can give it. Come alone and no driver driving you either, you won't want anything to happen to this beautiful kind kitten_

_Takada'_

L bit his lip and saw his brother peering over the top bed to see him

"What's wrong L?" BB asked worried and L looked to him and sighed

"Nothing" L said getting up, leaving the note on the bed and picked his jacket up from the floor

"I'll be going out, I'll be back later" L said leaving

"Wait L" BB said but his brother left. BB felt something was wrong, and something bad was going to happen. BB looked to L's bed and saw the note and read it and had wide eyes

"Wh-what?" BB asked and it clicked in. Everything, what was wrong with Takada and Mikami today; they heard L's confession of loving Light… BB also realized what they were going to do

"Shit! Wait L!" BB yelled racing out of the room and out of the front door, to see L halfway gone

"Shit…" BB said running after his twin.

It took around an hour for L to race down to the destination street, around the same time as the meeting.

"Don't move" Takada said grinning holding the kitten who 'meow'ed. L stopped in the middle of the street, nervous of getting his and his brother's cat back.

"Good boy" Takada said and L glared

"What do you want Takada?"

"Only something you can give" Takada said and

"That is?" L asked with his finger on his lip and Takada smirked. While holding the kitten in her left arm, Takada held a walkie-talkie in her right and held it to her mouth

"Now Mikami" Takada said and L froze turning to the side having wide eyes and his arm fall to the side. L saw a truck with the headlights on, the engine roaring. The truck started driving towards him at full speed with the intent to hit L

"L!" BB said running and pushing L out of the way in time getting hit by the truck instead. L given the chance to sit up saw his brother get hit by the truck and had wide eyes in horror

"B!"

**Don't kill me for hurting B! Writing this made me cry**

**I dont like to hurt any character in this story except Mikami and Takada (I hated Takada in the manga and anime)**

**Sorry it's so late, my computer's internet wasn't working due to a small virus it caught, so I'm using my mom's to submit it XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**9th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

After witnessing his brother being hit by the truck, L ran over to BB. BB was on the ground, obviously in so much pain, he couldn't handle it; he was grunting in pain. L fell to his knees next to his twin and picked him up so that his head and chest area was on his knees.

"B-B… are you ok?" L asked frantically as BB was clenching his eyes in pain while holding his abdomen. L bit his lip and looked around to see a good amount of people were standing around, watching, and no Takada nor was the truck… But that didn't matter to L, not now., what mattered was the bystanders weren't lifting a finger to help his hurt twin brother

"Will you fucking people stop standing around AND CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" L yelled shocking the bystanders; one had left quickly to call the ambulance. L looked to BB, who opened his eyes and stared up at him

"Heh…L… this is the first time I heard you cuss…" BB said smiling slightly and blood started to run from his lower mouth. L looked frightened

"B… please don't talk, save your strength" L said wiping the blood away with his sleeve and BB looked to him

"L…" BB said getting cut off by a jolt of pain and L's eyes had started to form tears

"B don't talk!" L said "you have to save your strength" L said starting to shake while holding his hurt twin and BB looked to him

"L…"

"Th-this is my fault" L said and BB smiled slightly and put his hand on L's shoulder

"N-no, L, it isn't" BB said and L had more tears form, so close to spilling over

"Why, B? Wh-why save me?" L asked and BB smiled and gently started to wipe L's tears away

"Because you're… my twin. I can't let anything happen to you" BB said and L started crying

"But you got hurt!" L half-yelled and BB sighed, close to losing energy and laid his hands to the side

"…L..I'm sorry" BB said slowly closing his eyes. L had wide eyes as more tears fell and gently tapped BB's cheeks to keep his eyes open

"Come on B, stay with me" L said and the bystander who called the ambulance came back

"the Ambulance is coming" the bystander said and L nodded and looked to BB, who looked so tired

"S-see B, the ambulance is coming, you'll be fine" L said and BB lost all energy and closed his eyes, making L hold onto him closer and tighter

"You can't die B!" L said and heard no response or movement and closed his eyes tight

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" L yelled and BB slowly opened his eyes

"You won't be alone L" BB said softly, "you'll have friends, our foster parents"

L shook his head frantically as he started sobbing

"Y-yes I will… w-we were together…since we were born… you c-can't leave me…please" L said and BB slowly closed his eyes

"Please B!"

"I-I'm sorry… t-tell Near… t-tell him I'm sorry" BB said weakly before fainting

"Please! Beyond!" L said hearing no response and started crying even harder even when the ambulance came. The paramedics came through the crowd with a stretcher.

"Please move sir" one of the paramedics told L, who reluctantly moved away from his twin. L sat on the ground painfully watching the paramedics put his twin on the stretcher and took him towards the ambulance. L got up and ran to the ambulance and Aya Chan ran to him and he picked her up. She was also sad that one of her masters were hurt.

The paramedics, after getting BB put in the back of the ambulance, one of the medics looked to L

"We need someone to go with him, will you?"

"Yes!" L said frantically "c-can my cat come too, she won't cause any trouble or sheds"

"Yes come on in" the paramedic from the back said and L was about enter the ambulance when a police officer stopped him

"Wait, what happened here?" the policeman asked and L looked at his badge saying 'Chief of Police' and L remember that Near once said something about Light's father was chief of police.

"…I'm sorry Yagami San, but I have to go with my twin brother… if you want questions you may go to the hospital" L said and the chief of police was shocked at how the teen knew his name

"Yes" Yagami San said and L entered the ambulance.

At the hospital, BB was rushed into surgery. L sat at booth that was in front of the surgery, staring up at the red 'In surgery'. L didn't even take his eyes of the sign for any reason, biting his thumbs nail. He didn't even notice that the chief of police showed up

"Excuse me?" Yagami San asked and L looked at him with wet eyes

"Oh, please sit Yagami San" L said making room on the booth for him and wiped away the tears. Yagami sat down and sighed

"I'm sorry this happened to you, seeing your twin go through something like that. But if you don't mind, I would like to know how this happened" Soichiro Yagami said and L sighed looking down

"It's my fault…"

"What?"

"I'm the one who was supposed to be hit… B pushed me out of the way" L said sadly and tired since it is around 8pm and he was tired from waiting to see if his twin would be ok; Aya Chan was asleep at his side. L then looked to Soichiro, who placed a hand on his back.

"…Why?"

"Because two people at school wanted to kill me" L said

"Who?" Soichiro asked shocked

"Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada" L said and noticed the chief of police having wide eyes staring forward

"Those are my son's friends… they wouldn't hurt a fly" Soichiro said and looked to L, "are you sure?"

L looked at him sadly

"Forgive my rudeness, but you don't know those two like me and my friends" L said

"What?"

"My friends and I were orphans and they talk about how we became orphans and make fun of us because of that; your son, Light, does too… most of all" L said getting up "now if you excuse me I must get some coffee"

L walked away from the shocked policeman and got some coffee with 12 cubes of sugar and returned to where he was sitting to notice that Light's dad wasn't there

'Hmmm, probably going to look for evidence' L thought and sighed drinking his coffee to keep him awake and focused

In about 30 minutes the red 'in surgery sign went blank. L got up to see that the doctors came out with BB on a bed

"H-how is he?" L asked

"Well we know that he has a broken wrist so we fixed that, but everything outside looks fine with the exception of some bruising on his abdomen. So he needs to go in for some x-rays to see if there is anything wrong internally. We wouldn't know until tomorrow or the next day when the x-rays develop" the doctors said starting to walk away

"We're going to the x-ray room, you can follow if you want" the female doctor said and L sighed starting to follow the doctors to the x-ray room. He had to wait outside as the x-rays took place, which didn't take more than 20 minutes. As the doctors brought BB out of the room, they called in two nurses to move him to a private room.

"Why the private room sir?" one of the few new nurses asked confusedly and the doctor looked at her to say something, but L cut in

"It's so that he can be observed just in case" L said and the doctors looked at him and nodded

"Who are you?" one of the nurses asked

"Are you working here?" the other asked and L shook his head

"No, I'm only 16" L said and sighed, "I'm his twin" L finished pointing to BB and the nurses had a glimpse of sadness on their faces before getting to work, wheeling down the bed BB was on. L followed at their pace, which was slow

"So what happened?" one of the nurses, the new one, asked trying to get the silence away

"Kairi! That is rude, you don't ask what happened… they might relive what happened!" the more experience nurse said

"Oh…" she said thoughtfully and L sighed

"He was hit by a truck" L said dully and yet sadly and the nurses stopped talking to one another about the social rules of the hospital and looked sadly

"I'm so sorry" both nurses said and walked a few more feet

"We're here" they said getting in the room and setting up L's twin to up with what he needed. L watched, in sadness, as the nurses put BB on a breathing machine, just in case he needs it for the night and turned to L, who was standing and staring at his unconscious brother.

"Tomorrow we will know if anything is wrong with him. You staying here for the night, I presume?" the experience nurse asked and L, without taking his eyes off of his brother, nodded and the nurses sighed sadly and nodded leaving.

As BB lay motionlessly on the bed, L sat in the chair in his normal way of sitting, watching him

L sighed sadly, watching BB's chest rise up and down, slowly, and buried his head in his knees from his chin to his nose and grabbed his phone. L had two numbers to call… and dialed one of them

"Watari?"

'Oh Lawliet… what's wrong?'

"…B's in the hospital, please tell our foster parents" L said and heard Watari gasp

'What? How did it happen?'

"It's kinda a long story…"

'I know you're there, you want me to pick you up?'

L shook his head even though it was pointless over the phone

"No… the nurses are letting me stay here… I'm not going anywhere until B is fine" L said

'…yes sir, please tell me if something happens'

L froze at 'if something happens'. He knew Watari meant if something good happens but without knowing if anything is wrong, it could easily turn bad.

"You know I will" L said as tears formed

'Lawliet…'

"I'm sorry Watari but I must call someone…"

'Oh right Near right?'

"Yes"

'Call me later' Watari said

"Yes" L said wiping his tears away "Bye"

'Bye, Lawliet'

L hung up and sighed looking for Near's number and nervously dialed it hearing the ring until someone answered.

'Hello?'

"Near, it is L" L said softly and sighed slightly not wanting to break the news but he knew he had to.

At Mello's place, Matt and Mello and Near were watching a movie, and Near had to answer the phone

"Oh L… I'm kinda in a middle of a movie, can this wait?" Near asked in a nice way and heard L sigh sadly

'Actually… no'

"What is it?" Near asked walking into the other room, seeing Mello and Matt pause the movie

'Near I'm sorry'

Near's heart raced as he felt he know what L was going to say

'B is in the hospital'

Near almost dropped the phone and bit his lip

"I'll be right there" Near said walking towards the door and put his shoes on. Mello and Matt looked at him as the front door was in view from the living room.

"Near where are you going, you wanted to see this, right?" Mello said and Near looked at him

"Sorry… something's… came up" Near said leaving and Mello and Matt looked at each other with a nervous look as they noticed the nervousness yet sadness in Near's eyes.

At the hospital, L sadly pulled his legs closer to his chest, waiting for two things; for Near to get there and for his twin to be ok.

"B… I'm sorry" L mumbled softly and heard a very soft mumble, so soft it was hard to hear. L looked to his twin who was still unconscious and laying in the same position. L wrote it off as his imagination. Around 45 minutes later Near rushed into the room.

"Where is he?" Near asked and L looked at him to see the shocked yes sad face on Near's face as he saw BB on oxygen and unconscious. Near slowly walked to him and gently caressed his boyfriends cheek.

"H-how did this happen?" Near asked sadly as he looked towards L, who was in the same sitting position. L sighed and buried his head in his legs

"I-It was supposed to be me…" L said and Near looked shocked

"What?"

"I'm the one who was supposed to be hit by… by that damn truck…" L mumbled shocking Near more

"Wh-what he got hit by a truck?" Near asked and L nodded sadly

"Yes, he saved my life by pushing me out of the way…" L said and Near looked back to BB

"So… it was an accident…"

"No" L said

"No?" Near asked

"It was intentional" L said and Near turned to him and shook his head

"No… it wasn't intentional if he did it to save your life" Near said sadly and L shook his head

"Not that, the truck hit… it was intentional… the intention was to kill me" L said and buried his head into his legs more

"What who would…?" Near asked and L looked at him

"Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada" L said quietly and Near looked at him shocked and started walking over to him…

"What why?" Near asked and L nodded starting to cry

"I…it was my fault… B is in the hospital because of me" L said and Near shook his head

"No it's not. Takada and Mikami are at fault" Near said, "why would they want to hurt you anyways?"

"…Because of something I did; they hate…"

"We all did something they hate, but to want you dead, what did you do?" Near asked putting his hand on L's shoulder

"…I can't tell you" L said looking to the side

"Please, my boyfriend is hurt…" Near said and L bit his lip and looked to his knees

"I…fell in love…with Light" L said sighing and Near looked at him shocked

"What… you love… Light?"

"Yes… Now you can hate me" L said sadly burying his head in his knees

"What?"

"Yeah! I put your boyfriend in the hospital because I fell in love with a jerk, you should hate me!" L said "be-because I will never forgive myself…" L said and Near sighed and hugged L

"It wasn't your fault L… Takada and Mikami are obsessed with Light, it was their fault" Near said starting to have tears form in his eyes

"Plush I wouldn't hate you because you fell in love with Light" Near said and L smiled slightly

"B-but they don't know if anything is wrong with B" L said and sighed and looked to BB, "He did take the hit pretty hard…"

"Did you tell the police?" Near asked

"Yes. Ironically, Light's father" L said and Near's eyes widened

"… You know Light will stick up for his friends…" Near said and bit his lip and sighed "And Mikami is good at not getting caught with things…"

"So…so you're telling me that Mikami and Takada…will be getting off the hook for almost killing my brother?" L asked confused and shocked

"Not if we have two smart brains to look for evidence" Near said smiling, "do you think you're up for a little investigation of our own?" Near finished sticking out his hand and L smiled and shook Near's hand

"I like the way you think"

TBC

**Well writing the BB in L's arm part made me cry! T.T**

**But Tell me if I rushed... I typed this a few days back and added a few changes, so I don't know if it rushed or not**


	10. Chapter 10

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**10th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

"So are you staying here?" Near asked and L nodded

"I have to, B is my twin… plus the nurses are letting me" L said and Near nodded

"My foster parents are going to wonder where I am soon, so I must go… will call me if anything happens, please?" Near asked and L nodded

"Of course, you are my twin's boyfriend, right?" L asked and Near chuckled and nodded and walked to BB

"Please get better BB" Near said and kissed his boyfriend's forehead gently and decided to leave.

L sat watching his twin, not doing anything, he had to watch over him

"Please do get better B" L said

The next day at school, L was gone, still watching his brother at the hospital. During lunch, Mello, Misa, Near and Matt sat down. Mello noticed that both L and BB were gone

"Near do you know why the twins are gone today?" Mello asked

"Yeah they never miss class" Matt said glancing up from his video game and Near sighed and was about to say something when Light, Mikami and Takada showed up. Near instantly glared at Mikami and Takada.

"What is wrong Near?" Light asked "oh wait I don't care"

"Oh where are L and BB?" Mikami said in a fake worried tone

"Don't call them that" Near said madly shocking everyone

"Oh why not?" Takada asked and Near was getting angrier

"But I wonder why they aren't here" Mikami said in an amused tone and Near stood up and punched Mikami in the face so hard that he fell down

"Shut up!" Near yelled shocking everyone more

"You know why they aren't here!" Near yelled picking Mikami up by the collar of his shirt

"Near stop!" Light said and Near dropped Mikami hard to the ground and looked towards Light but kept his glance at the ground

"You don't know do you?" Near asked

"Know what?" Light asked

"I would've thought your father would've told you"

"What? Told me what?" Light asked confused

"…The reason why BB isn't here is because he is in the hospital" Near said and looked up to the shocked Light. Tears were streaming down his face

"It's because he saved L from getting hit by a truck! Mikami and Takada hit BB with a damn truck!" Near yelled and Light looked at Mikami shocked

"Is that true Mikami?" Light asked and Mikami looked to him

"Of course not!" Mikami yelled and Light stared at him nodded before pulling Near towards the door before both of their friends could act. Light pulled Near into an empty room.

"What do you want?" Near asked still crying and Light sighed

"I-I believe you" Light said and punched the wall

"What?" Near asked

"Mikami was lying through his teeth. If he gets into trouble he hides the evidence so his horrible lying wouldn't get him caught" Light said and hugged Near

"I'm sorry" Light said shocking Near

"Wh-what? But you hate us…" Near said and Light sighed and looked to him

"No I don't… L was right… I picked on you guys because I was weak… I hated what I did to you; I was too weak to stop myself…" Light said and Near continued to stare at him noticing he was telling the truth

"Why would Mikami and Takada ever do something like that? Plot to hurt L?" Light asked and Near sighed and looked down

"That is something I cannot say. You must ask L himself" Near said and Light sighed and nodded

"So, what are you going to do now that you know Mikami can and will be off the hook?" Light asked

"L and I are going on an investigation of our own… it is impossible to get rid of all the evidence of a crime" Near said and Light sighed

"If you want, I can help" Light said and Near looked to him

"Why?"

"You know how hard it is being friends with those two? Having them forfeit games so I can win… being obsessed over me? I hate it"

"So this is like revenge for you?"

"Revenge is a harsh word" Light said and Near shrugged

"That's what I think it is… They hurt my boyfriend and put him into the hospital. So this is revenge for both of us for different reasons" Near said and Light laughed

"I like the way you think" Light said "but I do think that what they did is wrong, so do you want me to help?"

"Sure" Near said shaking Light's hand

"But to not be suspicious I have to act like everything was the same as before" Light said and Near nodded. They finished their conversation and returned to lunch room and Near returned to the table to his friends

"About what happened… I'll tell you, but in a private room" Near said and his friends nodded and left to a private room. Near then told his very confused friends what happened … excluding the part of L loving Light and the part of Light actually helping in the investigation.

"That is horrible!" Misa said and Near nodded

"I want to help with the investigation to Near" Mello said and Near looked to him

"I'm sorry Mello, but I can't"

"Why?"

"If we have too many people… we can't get any progress done" Near said and Mello sighed and nodded

"If you do need my help, I will help" Mello said and Matt and Misa nodded in agreement and Near smiled and nodded

"You guys are the best friends someone could ever have" Near said

"Group hug!" Misa said hugged Near, followed by Matt. Matt and Misa held their arms open waiting for Mello.

"Come on Mello" Matt said

"Group hug means everyone" Misa said and Mello hesitated slightly but hugged them.

"You want to go watch a movie after school?" Mello asked and Near shook his head

"No I can't… I have to go see if BB is ok" Near said and the bell rang for class.

At the hospital, the x-rays were developed and the doctor brought then into the private room BB was in and set them up on the lighted board on the wall.

"Lawliet, right?" the doctor asked and L nodded

"Yes, is there anything wrong with B?" L asked nervously

"Well…no. Not much. The major wounds are his broken wrist and some internal bruising. The way he pushed you out of the way of the truck saved both of your lives" the female doctor said and L sighed in relief

"But, he is in a small coma" she finished

"What?" L asked nervously and the doctor smiled nervously

"There is nothing to worry about. This happens all the time when people are hurt in a dramatic incident. Their brains experience shock and drama from the incidents that they go to comatose state. We call it the Drama Comatose. These last for 2 to 3 days, 5 tops" the doctor said and smiled "other than that he will make a full recovery"

"Thank god" L said sighing in relief and tiredness

"You look very tired, do you want me to put a bed in here, so you can sleep?" the doctor asked and L shook his head

"No it is fine, B and I have insomnia, we can't sleep even if we try to" L said and the doctor nodded

"We have medicine to help with that" the doctors said

"I know, we tried all of them and it really didn't work… but don't worry, it is ok, I'm used to it" L said smiling and the doctor nodded and left. L smiled and walked to BB

"You really scared me there B" L said and kissed him on the head "I'm glad you are going to be ok"

After school, Near and Light met up, secretly, and went to the hospital.

"Light Kun what are you doing here?" L asked shocked and Near smiled

"He wants to help us find evidence against Mikami and Takada" Near said and L looked confused and cocked his head to the side with a finger in his mouth

"Why?" L asked calmly and Light sighed

"Well, I admit what you said was true. About me being weak and insecure and that's why I pick on people who seem weaker than me. But I'm not a bad person" Light said and L nodded

"I know you're not Light Kun" L said shocking Light

"What?"

"By the first time I met you, I know you were a good person" L said and Light smiled, but it quickly went away when he saw BB on the bed and walked towards him.

"Is he ok?" Light asked as he and Near looked to L

"Oh... about that…" L said sadly scaring Near

"What!"

"He'll be fine" L said grinning and Near glared and punched him playfully on the shoulder

"You're a jerk" Near said and L grinned

"Yes, maybe, but the pranky nature is in mine and BB's blood" L said circling around Near and Near smiled and Light smiled at the cuteness of L. He gave up thinking that he wasn't gay, but he knew deep within his heart that he loved L.

"Ok, so what is wrong with him, something must be wrong since he did get hit by a truck" Light said and L looked to him

"A broken wrist and some internal bruising and he is in a Dramatic Comatose" L said shocking Light and Near

"Oh I've heard of those, my little sister was in one after breaking her leg after being accidentally pushed off her school's roof. It only lasted 4 days" Light said and L nodded

"That is what the doctor said, it can last 2-5 days" L said and Light nodded

"So tell me why Mikami and Takada wanted to kill you" Light asked L and L blushed slightly and shook his head

"N-nothing…" L said and Light tapped his foot

"Come on tell me, they wouldn't do that for 'nothing'" Light said and L sighed

"You won't give up will you?" L asked and Light smirked

"You know me well" Light said and L sighed

"Well… I love you Light Kun" L said softly "that's why they wanted to kill me"

Light looked shocked but walked up to L, who was mumbling something about it will be ok if Light didn't like him back. L was shocked when Light hugged him

"L-light Kun, what are you doing?" L asked and Light looked at him and smiled

"I love you too L" Light said and kissed L. L had wide eyes, but slowly closed them, kissing back. L felt Light wasn't lying and pulled him closer, by the waist. Light caressed one of L's cheeks and L opened his mouth to allow Light in. Light gladly accepted the invitation. After their little make out session, they broke free gasping for air

"Wow" L said and Light nodded

"Wow"

Light and L heard a cough and turned to see Near standing there with an amused look on his face causing a red blush upon the teens' faces.

"Uh… Uh" Light said and Near smiled

"Sorry Near" L said and Near looked confused

"Why are you sorry? BB and I had to make out in front of our friends" Near said and L chuckled and nodded

"I know, but that was because I dared B to do it" L said and Near smiled

"Well I would love to stay, but I have to get home early for dinner, see you later" Near said and L nodded

"I'll call or text you if B wakes up any time soon" L said and Near nodded

"Thanks" Near said leaving and Light looked to L

"I'm sorry about what happened to BB" Light said and L sighed

"It's ok, B will be ok" L said and heard Light chuckle

"What?"

"I've just noticed something" Light said pulling L closer

"What?" L asked

"I noticed that everyone calls your brother Beyond or BB but you're the only one who calls him B" Light said and L blushed slightly

"Is that so? I didn't even notice" L said and Light laughed and kissed him

"You are too cute" Light said and L blushed more.

After a minute or so of talking, Light's phone rang and Light answered it

"Hello?"

'Light where are you, you need to come home and clean the dishes before I cook dinner'

"Yes mom, I'll be right there" Light said hanging up and looked to L

"I have to go home, since you are my boyfriend here is my number" Light said giving the now dark red L his phone number and L gave his in return.

"See you later Light Kun?"

"Yes" Light said smiling leaving. L smiled and turned to BB

"You were right B, he does love me back" L said sighing happily and sat down on the chair. The rest of the day went by fast and night had come. Sometime during the night, L fell asleep subconsciously. His body couldn't take everything that had happened; the tennis tournament, noticed that he fell in love with the person who he thought hates him, what happened to BB; the fact that BB will be fine, and Light becoming his new boyfriend; and all that with no sleep at all.

At 1:52am… the quietness of the room was interrupted by a soft groan. L was so out of it he couldn't hear anything and shuffled his position slightly. BB was the one who groaned and opened his eyes slightly

'Wh-where am I?' BB asked himself and looked around the room to notice where he was, was in a hospital room and that L was sitting, asleep, in a chair near the bed he was on. BB smiled sadly and remembered what happened and looked towards the window to see it was snowing and looked back to L. L was shivering slightly from the cold and BB looked to his bed that had 3 blankets wrapped around him. BB took the oxygen mask off and sat up, groaning softly in pain; he didn't want to wake his twin up. BB and took one of the blankets and slowly got off the bed and walked towards L.

'Here L' BB thought and wrapped the blanket gently around L, who pulled the warm substance closer subconsciously and BB smiled and kissed his forehead gently

'I love you L' BB thought before getting back to bed and put the breathing machine mask back on and fell asleep

**FINALLY! LightxL! :3**

**And BB is fine! X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**11th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

L woke up around 3am and gasped slightly as he saw that he was covered by a tan colored blanket. L glanced over to BB, who was sleeping, and noticed the tan blanket that was on his bed was gone.

'D-did B…?' L asked himself and shook his head, 'naw it couldn't be… it could've been my subconscious state, needing something warm, or one of the nurses… but that alone is under 5% possible… did B? But in his unconscious state he couldn't…' L thought and sighed as he couldn't go back to sleep. L decided, if he couldn't sleep, he might as well get some coffee so that he has some energy. So L stood up and wrapped the blanket around BB and glanced to the window and was shocked to see it was snowing. L then looked to BB

"Did you put that blanket on me B?" L asked quietly and sighed as he saw his brother sleep and kissed his forehead and left the room for some coffee and started to walk down the hallway

"You're awake sir?"

L stopped to turn around to see the new nurse, Kairi and nodded

"Yes. I couldn't sleep"

"Oh, right…" Kairisaid and looked to the time "oh it's my break, I was going to get some coffee, you want to come with?" she asked generously and L smiled and nodded. As the two walked down the hallway to the break room for some coffee, L looked to Kairi

"I was wondering if you put a blanket on me, earlier on" L said and Kairi looked shocked

"What? But no one was in that room since we did the check up on your brother after your friends left" Kairi said. After Light and Near left, the nurses checked on BB, to see his progress from the coma. L looked momentarily shocked and nodded

"You're saying someone put a blanket on you during the night?" Kairi asked as they made it to the coffee machine and started to brew coffee.

"Yes, more precisely between midnight and 3am" L said and Kairi nodded

"So you think it was your brother? Even if I am new, I know that's impossible. When we checked on him, we notified that he will be in the coma for another couple days" she said and L nodded and poured the brewed coffee and sat at the little table the room had

"I know. I had to make sure. It is possible my brother did it, since he cares for me… risking his life to save my own" L said taking a sip of coffee and sighed "but it is more of a possibility that I did it in my sleep" L said and Kairi nodded and L smiled

"Well, never mind… it was me, I'm sure of it. Did you see it was snowing outside?" L asked to change the subject.

"Yes. I love the snow" Kairi said "but I hate the cold"

"True, me and my brother think the same thing" L said taking in coffee

"I've been meaning to ask this, but we saw an elder person come visit BB, earlier today. We thought he was your grandfather, but we haven't seen your parents" Kairi said and L sighed

"Yeah… Watari, the one who came, is our butler, but more like a father to me and B. Our parents died when we were babies" he said and the nurse gasped

"Oh, I'm sorry… you have foster parents right…?"

"Yes and they are in an important meeting or something across the world. Watari told me that they will be gone for another 2 days" L said taking a big gulp of his coffee, finishing it and got more and sat down

"That's bad... I'm so sorry" she said and L stood up

"I have to go" L said "I have to check on my cat and my brother" L finished and left causing Kairi to sigh sadly and look at the time

"I guess I should go to, my break's almost over" she mumbled leaving

With L, he walked to the room and looked to B and smiled slightly

L sat down, hearing the slight meowing from Aya Chan who was asleep at the foot of BB's bed. L froze when hearing a vibrate, that was unexpected, and reached for his phone and looked at it

"Who texts people after 3am?" L mumbled to himself softly and looked at the text to see it was from Light

'Hey, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, call me?'

L smiled and pushed the speed dial for Light's phone number and pushed the phone to his ear. After a few rings, Light picked up

'Hey L… I was hoping I didn't wake you'

"No you didn't Light Kun, I woke up about 45 minutes ago" L said and heard Light chuckle slightly

'Well anything happen to BB?'

"Not yet, I don't think" L said sighing

'What do you mean you don't think?' Light asked

"Well…" L said and told Light the whole story about what had happened after he and Near left

'Oh… hope everything works out for the better and I bet BB …. LIGHT GO TO SLEEP!... I have to go, my dad yelled at me… I love you L'

L chuckled slightly

"Love you too Light Kun" L said hanging up

"So I was right"

L froze and looked to BB's bed to see that his twin brother was awake and one are propping his head up off the pillow.

"…B…" L said and BB grinned with his eyes shut

"I was right, Light likes you back" BB said and opened them to see his brother was hugging him

"B… I'm so glad you're ok" L said as tears formed, "never do that again"

"L? What happened to me? I mean other than the truck? BB asked and L sighed and let go of BB

"You broke your wrist, and you have internal bruising and was in a small coma, that didn't even last 2 days" L said and BB wiped his tears away

"Don't worry L" BB said smiling, "I'm fine, aren't I?"

L smiled and hugged him

"Yes… but you scared me to death, you know what it felt like when it seemed that your twin will be taken from you?" L asked and BB was stunned silent so L finished

"It felt as if someone ripped your soul from your body, it was devastating" L said crying and BB hugged him, starting to cry as well

"L… I'm sorry… I'm sorry! Please don't cry" BB said "please"

"B…" L said starting sobbing causing BB to start sobbing, feeling his twin'spain that he had felt as the two held each other close. After five minutes of crying BB wiped away bothhis and L's tears with his sleeve

"I'm… sorry L… Please don't think it was your fault… it was mine"

"No! It wasn't your fault!" L said hugging BB "Y-you got hurt because of me"

"No I didn't Lawliet… I love you enough to protect you from anything" B said smiling "you're my twin"

"B…B It wasn't your fault" L said and BB looked serious

"Right it wasn't mine, it wasn't yours either. It was those assholes that tried to kill you" BB said and L smiled and nodded and a look of shock went onto BB's face

"How did Light become your boyfriend anyways?" BB asked and L smiled slightly and told him everything from the call to Watari until BB woke up. He talked about what Near and he was planning and how Light wanted to help and practically everything.

"Wow… so Near punched Mikami in the middle of the lunch room?" BB asked shocked and L nodded

"Well I would've done the same thing" L said "even if it did get me into trouble. What Mikami did... it was bad, I'll never forgive him, ever" L said and BB sighed and nodded

"So Light told you he loves you back" BB said grinning "this means we both have boyfriends"

L smiled and looked at the time, 4:36am, and looked to BB

"You should go back to sleep B, you still need your rest" L said smiling

"Meow"

The twins saw the kitten jump on the bed and walk to BB and licked him on the cheek. BB smiled and petted the soft head of his kitten and she started purring.

"So L you sneak Aya Chan into the hospital?" BB asked smirking at L and L smiled

"You wish" L said, "the doctors let me take her since I needed to be with you and AyaChan was with us"

"Hmm"

"Before any questions, you need sleep B" L said

"But I'm not tired" BB whined and L chuckled and kissed his forehead

"Yes, but even if we have insomnia please try, you just woke up from your incident" L said and BB grinned and shook his head

"No I didn't"

"What…? Oh you _were_ the one who put the blanket on me" L said and BB smiled and nodded

"You needed to be warm too" BB said and L smiled and shook his head slightly

"I'm so lucky to have a twin brother like you" L said and BB blushed slightly and grinned

"As I you" BB said and L smiled tiredly

"Let's go to sleep, or try to at least" L said and BB nodded.

"You want me to scoot over for you to come into bed?" BB asked and L looked shocked

"No, you need it B" L said

"But the chair looks so uncomfortable" BB said and L smiled

"No, B, you—" L said and was shocked as BB was giving him the puppy eye

"Please?" BB asked in a begging tone and L groaned and nodded knowing he always falls for his twin's puppy eyes. BB smiled and scooted over and L got in the bed

"Let's get some sleep ok?" L asked and BB nodded and both fell asleep at the same time as their cat laid curled up at their feet.

Early in the morning, around 6:30am, the twins woke up at the exact same time. BB groaned and stretched slightly

"Even though my body hurts, this feels good" BB said and L chuckled

"Only you will think that stretching hurt bruised muscles feels good" L said and BB glared slightly

"No I don't" BB said and saw L's 'really' look and sighed "fine… maybe, but I was in this bed since two days ago, it feels good"

L smiled and nodded and saw his twin's shocked face

"What?" L asked yawning

"I can't believe we fell asleep that easily" BB said "since we are insomniac" BB finished and his brother chuckled slightly and got up from the bed

"Where are you going?" BB asked and L looked to him

"I must call in a nurse" L said and saw the frozen look on BB's face

"Why?" BB asked slowly

"To check up on you"

"Oh no! I'm fine, see" BB said getting up walking around. Even though he was masking the pain, L noticed he was faking

"BB you're not fine; by the pain in your eyes, I could tell you're lying. Plus you did just wake up from a coma 2 days earlier than expected" L said and BB ran to him gripping his hands on L's shirt

"Please don't call in the nurse!" BB begged with puppy eyes that has nervousness in them

"Sorry B, even though you are afraid of hospitals, you have to be checked on" L said and BB glared

"No!" BB said and L grinned

"Fine… if you want to _stay _here longer in a _hospital_" L said in a sarcasm tone "I won't call in the nurse"

BB froze at the thought of staying in a hospital room even longer. And right at that moment a few doctors passed BB'sroom with a bleeding patient

'We are losing him!'

'What are we going to do?'

When they passed, BB had fear in his eyes and looked to L

"Get that nurse in here right now! Get me out of here!" BB yelled in fear and shook L slightly and L chuckled and nodded

"You're so funny" L said and called in the nurses and Kairi was the first one to rush in

"Really he's better?" she yelled and saw that L's twin was not only fine, but walking around and smirked

"That is great!" she yelled "I'll go get the doctor now!" she said leaving the room and BB looked at L shocked and confused

"She's a new nurse" L said

"Ah…"

After a few minutes the doctors rushed in to check on BB and were shocked

"You were supposed to be out for another two days" the doctor said and looking over BB

"Really? Maybe I'm just a fighter" BB said grinning making his twin laugh and the doctor smiled

"Ok… since you just have a broken wrist and some internal bleeding, you are free to go" the doctor said

"Internal WHAT?" the twins asked in shock and nervousness, especially BB because of his hospital phobia. The doctor looked shock and looked at the forms she had in her arms

"Oh… did I say internal bleeding? I meant Internal bruising" the doctor said smiling nervously as the twins sighed in relief

"Good because you would be a horrible doctor to let someone go with internal bleeding" L said and BB nodded slowly and the doctor laughed at the statement and her assistant came rushing in

"Emergency, they need you right away!" she said and the doctor nodded

"Finish up Kairi" she said rushing out of the room and Kairi smiled

"It's always good to see people get better" she said and looked to BB

"One thing, before you go"

"Yes?" the twins asked in unison

"Well, Beyond right?" she asked and BB nodded and she looked over the x-rays

"You have internal bruising mostly in your lower abdomen. Well if you sit like L does, up on your feet and hunched over, it won't heal as much and cause more problems" she said and BB looked at her

"You mean…" he started

"Yes, for the next few days you can't sit like that. Since today is Thursday, I'll say by Monday you can start to sit in your normal way" she said and BB groaned

"This sucks" BB said in a whiney tone and the nurse sighed

"It may suck, but you need to do this to heal more" she said "We already called your butler, since he was on the emergency list, so he knows you can't sit like that"

BB groaned more and sighed

"Fine, thanks" he said and Kairi smiled

"You know time passes fast during the healing process" she said leaving and L smiled

"So my poor brother has to sit 'normally' for a few days" L teased and BB looked to him

"This sucks" BB said pouting and L laughed and pulled out his phone and dialed Watari's number

"Watari…. You're on your way?….. thanks" L said hanging up and smiled handing over his phone to BB

"You don't have your phone with you, do you? You want to go ahead and call Near to notify him that you are better?" L asked and BB smiled and shook his head and L was going to ask why when…

"Let's surprise him by going over to his house" BB said "I mean now school starts in around an hour and a half"

"So you want Watarito make a quick stop to surprise Near?" L asked smirking with his thumb on his lip and BB grinned and nodded and L chuckled

"Ok, ok" L said texting someone from his phone and BB tried to see but L didn't let him

"You're texting Near aren't you?" BB said glaring and L smiled

"Calm down, I'm texting Light. He wants to know how you're doing too, you know" L said sending the text and BB smiled

"I think you and Light make a great couple" BB said and L blushed slightly

"Well I think that of you and Near" L countered and made BB blush

"We have boyfriends~!" BB said dancing and L chuckled

"BB, remember, you're still healing. Please calm down and rest" L said and BB sighed and nodded.

"Being hurt sucks" BB said and L smiled

"Hey be thankful you didn't break anything else; the major wound you have is a broken wrist" L said and BB sighed and looked to his left wrist, which was wrapped up from fingers to elbow and smiled

"Yeah, yeah" BB said "I'm thankful that I was able to get you to safety; even if being hurt for a few days is worth than to have you die"

L was shocked and brought BB into a hug

"I love you younger brother" L said and BB glared slightly

"What only by a minute?" BB asked and L grinned

"Yep; one minute means I'm still older"

"By a minute" BB pouted but smirked

"And I'm thankful that I broke this wrist instead of my right one. I can still eat my jam" BB said happily and L smiled deeply

"Well that might be a bad thing" L said and BB looked confused

"Why?"

"Because you won't have Near to feed it to you" L said with a smirk and BB blushed and said nothing making his twin laugh and he started laughing along. Then Watari came into the room and smiled at the laughing twins.

"I'm very glad to see that you're doing better Beyond" Watari said and the twins stopped laughing to see Watari

"Hey Watari San" L and BB said in unison and BB sighed

"You're making me sit abnormally aren't you?" BB asked in an 'I really hate this' tone and Watari smiled and nodded

"Yes Beyond, it's to heal internal bruising. Plus it is not abnormal to sit like everyone else" Watari explained, picking up Aya Chan, and L and BB looked to him and sighed

"It is abnormal for us, but not everyone else" BB said and L nodded

"Being normal is in the eye of the beholder" L explained

"Normality is highly overrated" the twins said in unison, grinning, and Watari smiled and nodded in an understanding way

"Well you can leave whenever you want since I took care of the paper work. When would you—?"

"NOW!" BB said loudly and quickly and Watari smiled warmly

"Still afraid of hospitals I see" Watari said and BB glared slightly

"They are evil! First they make a mistake in saying I have internal bleeding; then…" BB said and looked to the ground "making me sit _normally_" BB mumbled out and L chuckled

"We won't make you wait any longer, let's go" L said and BB nodded and looked up as they started to leave the room.

"Can we make a quick detour to Near's place before we head home?" BB asked and Watari looked at him shocked and grew into a warmly smile and they headed out the hospital

"Yes, certainly" Watari said and they got to the limo waiting for them. L and Watari got into the long automobile and as BB was getting into the limo, he was about to get into his normal sitting position when L stopped him

"B you have to sit _normally_remember?" L said and BB sighed in an irritated way and groaned deeply and sat normally. Watari started driving off

"God this sucks!" BB said as his legs were shaking as they needed to support up his body, but wasn't allowed to and L smiled

"B you'll get used to it" L said and BB shook his head hard

"Never!" BB yelled "I mean with thinking… it get's reduced to 60%" BB said and L nodded. BB looked to Watari

"Speaking of thinking, are we going to school?" BB asked and Watari looked in the rearview mirror and smiled

"Beyond, you just got out hospital from a car accident" Watari said and L and BB looked at each other telepathically saying, in sarcasm, 'yeah, _accident_'

"Beyond you may stay home, but Lawliet you have to go" Watari said and L and BB looked shocked

"No if B stays home I will too" L said and BB nodded

"Yeah!"

"Sorry that doesn't work that way; Beyond, you are hurt, so you can't make it but Lawliet can though" Watari said and BB sighed

"Then I'm going to school" BB said shocking L and Watari

"B you don't have to" L said and BB looked to L and smiled

"I want to. I want to see our friends and why would I want to go anywhere without my twin?" BB asked and L smiled. Watari smiled and nodded

"Then it is settled you can go to school" Watari said and chuckled "I never thought I would say that sentence in my life"

That statement made the twins laugh hard and Watari stopped the limo and turned around

"We are at your destination" Watari said and BB grinned

"Near is going to be so excited!" BB said as he looked like he couldn't hide his excitement any longer.

"Ok, B, let's go, before it gets too late" L said and BB nodded and the two got out of the car and walked to the front door was about to knock when the door opened and Near was there. Near jumped at the seeing L and BB right there

"God don't scare me like that BB" Near said and BB had an amused look on his face waiting for Near to realize, which he did

"BB!" Near said hugging him hard and BB grinned

"I was wondering when you would notice" BB said and Near looked up at him with tears

"I'm so glad you are ok BB" Near said and L laughed

"yeah, _fine_" L said smirking "His _medicine _is funny" L finished and BB glared at him

"Medicine? For what?" Near asked shocked and L smirked more

"Since he has some internal bruising he has to sit like everyone else" L said and BB stuck his tongue out at L and Near grinned

"That's not that bad, right? At least you are better" Near said hugging him more and BB smiled and hugged him back and kissed his forehead

"Yeah, since you're off to school, we won't be in your way. We'll see you at class" BB said smirking and Near looked up at him shocked

"You're going to school? After what happened?" Near asked and BB nodded

"That or stay home alone. I want to be with our friends" BB said and Near smiled and nodded

"Well I better start walking to school" Near said about to leave when BB gently grabbed his wrist

"Wait would you like a ride?" BB asked and Near looked shocked but shook his head

"No, you still have to get ready for school, so I can't wait your time taking me to school" Near said

"Ok, if you want" BB and L said and Near kissed BB on the lips

"See you later" Near said walking off and BB smiled

"Let's get off to home, so we can get ready for school" BB said and L smiled and nodded walking back to their limo, driving off

"Hey since you and Light are now boyfriends what do you think he would do during lunch?" BB asked and L had wide eyes with his thumb on his lips

"I don't know" L asked and BB shrugged. L was in thought, looking out the window. What WAS Light going to do? Was he going to be nice to him and his friends? Just him? Was he going to let his insecurity take over and continue his verbal bullying to him, BB and their friends? L shrugged slightly knowing only going through the day would tell.

TBC

**Well Even though I make BB better I make him suffer by sitting _normally_... I'm bad... XD**

**And the part of the doctor saying "since you just have a broken wrist and some internal bleeding, you are free to go" I accidentally wrote 'bleeding' instead of 'bruising' and decided to go along with it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**12th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

After getting ready for school the twins were heading off to school. Right when they parked in front of the building BB looked nervous

"What is it B?" L asked and BB sighed

"How am I to do anything in gym class? If I don't the teacher would kill me" BB said and L smiled

"I highly doubt she would kill you B" L said

"Fine then scold me" BB said and Watari handed L and BB their lunched and BB noticed a piece of paper on his and looked confused

"What is this Watari?" BB asked and Watari smiled

"This is a doctor's note saying you are to sit out any physical activity while you're still healing" Watari said and BB hugged him

"You're the best Watari!" BB said and L smiled and looked to Watari with a stare that only Watari and BB knew and Watari sighed

"Yes Lawliet, your name is on the note too" Watari said and L smiled

"Yes!" L said and Watari sighed and smiled

"You'll be late to class if you waste any more time here, off to class" Watari said and the twins nodded and got out of class heading off to class.

During first period, nothing much happened since L and BB were not to do anything and sit on the sidelines. This didn't bother the twins as much since they were together

"Can you believe the doctor had mistaken the word 'bruising for 'bleeding'?" BB asked and looking at L, who shook his head

"No, but that scared me" L said and BB nodded shaking looking forward

"One of the many reasons I hate hospitals" BB said and L nodded and Matt ran to them during the 20 minute power run

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked as he was jogging in place and before the twins can say anything the teacher walked up to Matt

"You go run and don't waste time" she said and Matt shrugged and started running, waving to L and BB. BB looked at L who now was staring at Light and smirked

"Hey, how are you going to tell our friends you are going out with Light?" BB asked and L shrugged

"The only ones that know are you and Near" L said and sighed looking down "I do not know how well Mello, Matt, or Misa will take it"

L looked back up to see Light glancing at him smiling and L smiled

"But If Light doesn't want to tell anyone, it will be fine with me" L said and BB smiled

"Too bad for him that two other people know" BB said and L shrugged

"Yeah but I highly doubt that you are Near won't say a thing. I mean you didn't when I said I was in love with him" L said and BB grinned

"You told me not to, I wouldn't hurt my twin" BB said and L looked at him

"But you made up a very believable excuse of why I called him Light Kun too" L said and BB's grin turned into a smirk and chuckled

"Maybe I'm a master of lying" BB said and L let out a laugh

"Yeah if you are then I am a master of catching liars" L said and BB laughed. The bell soon rang and second period class came and went.

Lunch came and L and BB made their way to the table that Near, Mello, Matt and Misa were already at. Near looked to L and BB and smiled

"Hey guys" Near said and

"Hey" the twins said in unison and sat down. Matt and Mello were sitting next to each other on one side, and Misa next to Mello. L and BB sat on the other side of the table from Mello and Matt and Near sat on the right side of BB. BB groaned deeply having to sit normally and crossed his arms on the table and buried his head

"What's wrong?" Misa asked

"Sitting like this sucks!" BB whined earning a chuckle from his brother and boyfriend.

"You know you're supposed to sit like that" L said "It's to heal your internal bruising"

BB looked at L

"Don't you mean internal bleeding?" BB asked and L sighed

"What do you mean?" Mello and Matt asked in unison. Everyone was nervous from the statement BB gave.

"Oh right you weren't there. The doctor practically told us B had internal bleeding and was going to let him go" L said and Misa had wide eyes

"Wh-what! That is why Misa never gets sick or hurt. Hospitals are freaky!" Misa said and BB nodded in agreement

"I hate hospitals and doctors too" BB said and L laughed

"Well that's too bad, now B" L said and BB looked at him

"What?" BB asked

"If you hate doctors how would you _play _doctor with Near?" L asked and BB and Near instantly went red

"L!" both Near and BB yelled in embarrassment and L started laughing

"I was kidding… or was I?" L asked and everyone laughed as the two red teens groaned. BB hid his head in his crossed arms on the table.

"I hate you L" BB mumbled and L chuckled

"Yeah, I love you to bro" L said and BB shook his head

"No I do hate you" L said

"Really? Because you left your lunch in the car, if you don't remember, and well I put an extra jam in my lunch bag for you" L said handing BB the jar of jam and BB smiled

"I love you L"

"Told ya" L said laughing and BB buried his head in his arms groaning

"This in unbearable to sit like this" BB mumbled as his legs were twitching and Misa giggled and saw that Light was coming and turned to L

"Light's coming" Misa said

L, smiling slightly, looked up to see Light with his lunch walking to the table.

"Hi Light Kun" L said and BB, still hiding his head, lifted his arm up

"Hey Light" BB said and Near smiled

"Uh… can I sit here?" Light asked and everyone in the room gasped and turned silent, even L, BB and Near. Even if they knew Light was good and was dating L now they never expected for him to change so suddenly. Before Mello could say something mean L cut him off

"Yes you can" L said getting shocked looks from Misa, Mello and Matt who don't know a thing. Light sat down after saying 'thanks'

"Hey L what is going on?" Matt asked and before Light and L could say anything Mikami and Takada came up to them and Light looked down to his plate

"Light Kun why are you sitting with these rejects?" Takada asked and Mello looked confused as Light's plans usually are known by Takada and Mikami

"Shut up Takada. I would rather hang out with them then be with you or Mikami. Plus if anyone is a reject it is you two" Light said getting gasps around the silent room.

"B-but Light Kun" Takada said looking hurt and Light looked from his plate and glared at Mikami and Takada

"I know what you did" Light said and his glare turned to an even more intense one, "you hurt BB in an attempt to kill L" Light said evilly "you aren't even close to the people that are considered my friends"

"We didn't do anything!" Takada and Mikami yelled and Mikami pushed his glasses up

"You believe them over us?" Mikami asked and Light sighed and nodded

"B-but why?" the two 'Light-obsessed' teens asked hurt

"For one, Mikami I know how bad you are at lying. And for another…" Light said turning to L and gently pulled him into a kiss. L gasped with wide eyes. This was another shock to L, thinking that he would be afraid to even tell someone that he was gay. Everyone in the room gasped in shock and/or disgust, but BB and Near smiled slightly. BB saw the whole thing from turning his head slightly on his arms to see.

Light pulled away before getting a response from L, knowing he is to shocked to move. Light turned to Mikami and Takada who had shocked and yet disgusted looks on their faces

"I know you have a fetish with me, both of you, but finding out that someone loves me doesn't give you the right to try to kill them" Light said

"We didn't try anything!" the two yelled

"Then why isn't your truck here Mikami? It hasn't been for a few days. You live three miles from here and drive, so what happened to it?" Light asked and Mikami was stunned for a second or two

"Someone stole it a few days ago" Mikami said and Light looked amused

"Oh, since my father is chief of police and you were there a few days ago, then why didn't you report it to him?" Light asked and Mikami froze

"I…uh... what day was it again?"

"Monday" Light said getting bored

"Oh right, it was stolen I think on Tuesday… It hadn't come to mind to tell anyone" Mikami said and Light sighed

"Yeah, yeah" Light said "go away"

The two growled slightly and walked away and Light sighed and turned to BB

"How are you feeling anyways?"

"I'm fine, a truck hit wouldn't keep me down" BB said grinning and Light nodded

"I'm glad" Light said sighed "I'm sorry that they did that to you"

"Hey I only saved my brother, so it was no big deal" BB said grinning and L smiled slightly

"Wow but Light I didn't expect you to tell anyone" Near said

"Me neither" the twins said and Light smiled

"What you mean that I'm dating you L?" Light asked and L blushed slightly and nodded. Mello, Matt and Misa looked shocked and Light looked at them

"I wanted to apologize for whatever I had said and done to you" Light said

"You gotten us to forgive you" L, Near and BB said in unison and Mello and Matt glared

"Not us" Mello said and Matt nodded

"You don't know how much it hurt for you to make fun of us for losing our families" Matt said and Misa nodded and Light sighed

"I know this would be hard to get your forgiveness, especially you two" Light said and got his back pack up and opened it and stuck his hand in it, "So I got this"

Light handed Matt a brand new videogame and Matt had wide eyes and he shakily took it

"Th-this game… the new Halo game? How could you possibly get this? It isn't even in the stores yet" Matt said and Light smiled

"My dad busted a guy at where the game was made. Well I helped and since I'm not on the police force I couldn't get money so the owner gave me the game. You can have it" Light said and Matt dramatically pointed to the ceiling

"You are forgiven!" Matt said and hugged his new game and Mello looked at him like he was stupid

"Forgiving him over a game?" Mello asked and Matt innocently looked to him

"But it's Halo" Matt said in an innocent tone and Mello sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Couldn't expect any less of you Matt" Mello said and Matt shrugged putting the new game in his backpack

"Oh Mello for you I have this" Light said handing a piece of paper to Mello

"Whatever this is it wouldn't help me forgive you" Mello said looking down at the paper and had wide eyes

"100% free infinity chocolate for a year at the Chocolate House!" Mello said and Near and Matt chuckled and shook their heads. The Chocolate House is the city's main producer of chocolate

"You shouldn't have given that to him" Near said and Matt nodded

"Why?" Light asked confused

"He'll wipe the entire supply of chocolate, over and over until that care runs out" Matt said and Light shrugged

"It helped me obtain forgiveness… right Mello?" Light asked and Mello glanced up from the piece of paper, drooling slightly

"Huh? Oh… yeah I forgive you Light" Mello said looking back at the paper and Misa smiled then looked to Light

"And for you Misa—" Light said and Misa cut him off and looked to Light as Light

"No Light already got Misa's forgiveness. After the little kiss thing with L" Misa said smiling and Light and L blushed

"Wh-what?" Light asked and Near looked to him

"Well you were dating her, so you might've figured out that she is a huge yaoi fan…" Near said and BB nodded and Light blushed more and nodded and L and BB turned to him

"Well looks like you're one of us huh Light?" L and BB asked and Light nodded

"Yeah"

"Hey L" BB said with an evil grin

"What?" L asked kinda nervous of what BB might say

"Are you and Light going to _play _doctor?" BB asked and both Light and L blushed and BB started laughing

"Haha, You might tease me and Near but I can tease you and Light just the same" BB said and Near smiled and l pouted

"You know that I couldn't let that comment go, you did bring it on yourself" L said and BB grinned

"Yeah, true… but you are right it is fun to tease"

Light smiled at the two and pulled L into a hug

"You are cute; you and your pranky nature" Light said and L blushed and looked to Light and kissed him slightly

"I love you" L said

"I love you too… oh almost forgot" Light said and reached into his bag and took out a cake slice and handed it to L

"Here L, I always knew you liked cake" Light said and L blushed slightly and took it

"Thank you Light Kun" L said taking a bite of the cake gently and 'mmm'ed

"Mmmm Light this is really good, where did you get this?" L asked and Light blushed slightly and looked shy

"Well I made it" Light said shyly and L looked up at him stunned

"You made this, really?" L asked and Light nodded

"With growing up with a mother and sister who love baking and all" Light said and L nodded taking in another bite of cake

"This might just win in a bakeoff if challenged Watari's cake" l said and BB looked stunned

"Really? Watari is a good cook" BB said and looked to Light

"For L to say that, your cake must be phenomenal" BB said and Light blushed slightly as Light continued to devour the cake. After a few minutes

"What about the case?" Light asked

"What case?" BB, Misa, Mello and Matt asked

"The one to prove that Mikami and Takada were the one who hit you with a truck" Light said and L and Near nodded and BB looked stunned

"What?" BB asked and Near looked to him

"Yeah… well I decided that L and I are to make our own investigation and Light joined" Near said and BB looked to Light

"I have told you that Mikami is a bad lair… well that alone will get him in trouble, but he hides the evidence so he will be off the hook" Light said and L growled slightly

"I'm not letting him get away with hurting my brother" L said

"Me neither" Near said and BB smiled

"I want to join too" BB said

"Why?" L asked

"I was the one hurt in the 'accident' and I would love to find clues with all those detective and case movies we watched when we were growing up" BB said smiling and L smiled

"Then it is settled, you'll help" L said and laughed and BB looked at him confused

"What?"

"You haven't complained about sitting that way for a while" L said and BB looked shocked and blushed

"I totally forgot" BB said and everyone started to laugh

"Ok starting tonight after school, we will hunt for clues" Near said and everyone who was investigating the scene of the crime high-fived each other

**I'm really tired now and it's almost 11pm; I'm never this tired**

**But sometimes tiredness to me makes me write quickly, tell me if this rushes please**

**And I love Light! He's one of them now! ****X3**

**the end of this story will be 1 or 2 more pages, give or take.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**13th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

The lunch bell soon rang and Matt and Mello silently got up and Mello looked shocked

"Matt you're not putting up a fight this time?" Mello asked and Matt looked at him and shook his head

"My foster parents would take my new game away if I ditch class" Matt said and Mello sighed

"That is it, really?" Mello asked and Matt smiled and shook his head

"No, even if I want to play this game badly, the main reason is that you're there too" Matt said and Mello blushed slightly and grabbed his hand

"Let's go" Mello mumbled and left with saying 'bye' to everyone and thanked Light for the gifts.

Misa got up and sighed

"Well Misa needs to get to class, does Near want to go with?" Misa asked and Near smiled and nodded and looked to BB

"You want to go too BB?" Near asked and BB smiled and nodded and turned to his brother

"I'll see you guys in class" BB said leaving with Misa and Near. After they left, L turned to Light smiling.

"You want to head to class now?" L asked Light and Light smiled and shook his head

"Not yet" Light said and pulled into a passionate kiss. L blushed and began to kiss back, tongues and all

"Break it up and get to class" someone said and the two broke their kiss to see a teacher and blushed deeply

"H-hai"

The two gathered their things and practically ran out of the lunch room, panting

"Maybe it wasn't the best thing to kiss where there were teachers…" Light mumbled and L smiled and laughed

"Are you kidding? That was awesome getting caught like that" L said and Light chuckled and nodded and grabbed his hand and the two made the rest of their way to their class.

In class, Light and L made the bell by a few seconds sighing in relief and forced to go different ways; L in the back sitting next to his brother and Light being forced to sit near Takada and Mikami.

Takada and Mikami glared at Light; obviously still hurt that he had chosen a person like L over them.

"Hey Light, were you kidding when you said those _things_back there?" Takada asked and Light ignored her and took out a book for the class and started taking notes from the whiteboard. Mikami pushed his glasses, which shined from the glare of the lights.

"Well if he was I think it would have been a repulsive feeling to kiss that _thing_" Mikami said and Light froze from writing on his sheet of paper, anger growing as it felt like a dark aura surrounded him

"And I bet that you would want to wash your mouth out with bleach or something, right Lig…" Mikami stopped at a sound of a snap and looked to Light who has a clenched fist and two halves of a pencil

"Shut up Mikami" Light said dangerously low and Mikami started laughing

"When are you going to put an end to the act? Doesn't it feel repulsive to—" Mikami asked and Light stood up, pulling Mikami close by his tie

"Shut up Mikami!" Light yelled as Mikami started laughing and Light lifted his already clenched fist prepared to hit him.

"Mr. Yagami!" the teacher yelled and Light snapped back into reality and saw the shocked faces of the rest of the class, even L and his new friends.

"Put him down and report to the principal's office at once!" the teacher yelled and Light dropped Mikami hard and mumbled something

"What was that?" the teacher asked and Light glared at Mikami and Takada

"Whatever, it's better than sitting next to these assholes" Light said walking out of the room towards the principal's office

L and BB looked at each other when the teacher resumed class

"Do you think…?" L asked

"That he was protecting us?" BB asked and smirked "no scratch that, protecting you" BB said and L blushed.

"B… stop it with your jokes" L said and BB smirked

"But I wasn't joking… everything fits what you said and what Takada and Mikami did because of jealousy"

L blushed and smiled as now he thinks Light will protect him and his friends and brother.

With Light, Light angrily walked down the empty hallway

"I can't believe those two!" Light mumbled angrily "they won't get away with anything, I won't allow it"

Light made his way to the principal's office and explained why he was there and the principal sighed

"Why would an honor student like you do something like trying to hurt your friend?" the principal asked and Light huffed as he sat on a chair

"He is _far _from my friend, trust me" Light said and the principal looked shocked

"What? But why? You two were good friends" he said and Light glared at the ground

"He did something that I will never forgive him for, Takada either" Light said

"What did they do?" he asked and Light sighed and brought his phone out

"I'm calling my dad" Light said and the principal sighed and placed a hand on Light's shoulder

"this is the first time you acted out, so there is no need to call your father" the principal said and Light looked to him with 'I could care less' look

"I could care less if I'm in trouble, but what those assholes did to someone I love… it is the matter for the police" Light said and the principal had wide eyes as the realization of what the boy had said and left the room for Light to have privacy with his phone call to his father

"Dad?" Light asked

'Light why are you calling me during school?'

"well… I was sent to the principal's office… for nothing serious. But the reason I called is I'm wondering if you are working on the case where a teenager was sent to the hospital a couple of days back? The one where his brother said that it was Mikami and Takada's fault that he was hurt?"

'Wh-where did you hear that son?' the voice sounded very shocked

"You didn't tell me, I had to find out from the victim's boyfriend…" Light said

'I know that you wanted to protect your friends Light, but—'

"No dad, they aren't my friends anymore…"

'What, why?'

"They were the ones who hurt the victim"

'But Light, why are you saying this?'

"I'm saying because it is true, now please tell me the progress?" Light asked and heard his father sigh

'There is no case son, since there is no evidence of anything that occurred, not even the vehicle was found…'

Light had wide eyes stunned even though he knew it was true that no evidence will be found.

"Dad, I'll find the evidence… I'm not letting them get away with this" Light said confidently

'Light, son, don't lie'

"Do I sound like I am lying? I know why they decided to do this in the first place"

'What why didn't you tell me?'

"This is going to my investigation… and before you say anything else, I've helped with past cases, so I can handle this one"

'I won't allow it, you are too young for once, and for another you seem awfully mad at Mikami and Takada, so I wouldn't know if it was real evidence or evidence you planted to make them seem like they did it'

This angered Light to the point he was clenching his phone

"Dad, do you think I'm that kind of person!"

'…No, I don't, but anger drives actions if it isn't controlled and you are not in control'

"Then send a detective to stand by and watch us" Light said

'Us?'

"Me and my friends" Light said and heard a sigh

'well we are working on a case now'

"What about that new guy you hired? The one that everyone said was incompetent and might have a crush on Sayu?"

'Matsuda? Fine… I can arrange that. He'll be there shortly'

"…really? Thanks dad" Light said

'I'll contact your friends' parents and let you out of school this once'

"Really?"

'Yes now give me the names of your friends'

Light gave the information his father needed and thanked his dad one more time before hanging up. In less than five minutes, and announcement went off

'**Lawliet Ryuzaki, Beyond Birthday Ryuzaki, Misa Amane, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl, Nate River, report to the principal's office ASAP'**

The gang went to the principal's office, a little nervous of what might have happened. Light was already sitting in the principal's office smiling.

"Before any questions are asked, you all have the rest of the day off" the principal said and the gang was confused

"I'll tell you about it later" Light said "outside"

The gang walked outside and Light let out a sigh sitting next to the building and L sat next to him

"So why are we out of school?" L asked

"Well I was talking to my dad about the case, he said nothing was found to make the case a real case, so he is letting us go solve it" Light said smiling and looking up "and I'm kinda glad about it, we're bringing down Takada and Mikami and no one else is" Light finished and L smiled

"Using your father's abilities like that, you seem more devious than BB and me" L said and that made Light laugh hard and shook his head and pecked L's lips

"I don't think anyone can be more devious than you" Light said "after what you did to Near a few days back…" Light said and Near scowled slightly as L smiled

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" L said and Near glared slightly

"You mean scaring the crap out of me?" Near asked and BB looked amused

"What did you do L?" BB asked

"Well then I was the only one that knew you were going to be ok, and well I used that to my advantage" l said grinning and BB smirked

"You mean he visited and you acted all sad and said something happened to me?" BB asked and L nodded

"Man you are evil" BB said chuckling and looked to Near

"You have to get used to our pranky nature" BB said and Near nodded

"I already am" Near said and BB laughed

"So why are Misa and everyone waiting here if they have to go and solve the case?" Misa said

"Yeah let's go" Matt and Mello said and Light shook his head

"My dad didn't really trust us, so he is sending a police officer to go with us" Light said "and we have to wait for him to get here"

"A police officer?" BB asked and Light looked at him

"More like newbie detective"

"How long is the wait going to be?" L asked

"5 minutes" Light said and smiled at L "and since we have time" Light finished pulling L into a kiss. L blushed and started kissing back and the other took the time advantage and kissed their lovers as Misa was smiling like a fan girl.

Minutes later, L broke the kiss, and looked at Light confused

"What made you so mad at Mikami in class?" L asked and Light sighed and put his forehead on L's gazing into his eyes

"They were calling you bad names, and I had to protect you" Light said and L blushed slightly and saw his brother smirking

"I told you L, it was to protect you" BB said and L smiled and nodded, hugging Light

"Thanks Light Kun" L said and before anything was said or done

"!"

Light looked up to see a man running to them.

"Matsuda" Light said getting up while helping L up in the process. Everyone walked towards the running detective and the detective started panting hard

"Hey I made it as fast as I could" Matsuda said and Light nodded "who are your friends?"

"Well, this is my boyfriend, L, his twin brother BB, Near, Mello, Matt and Misa" Light said and Matsuda smiled and nodded

"Hi I'm Matsuda~!" Matsuda said smiling deeply and everyone thought that he was even bubblier than Misa

"So is Sayu coming?" Matsuda asked and Light sighed

"Matsuda for the last time, she has a boyfriend, so stop it with that creepy crush you have on her ok?" Light said and Matsuda sighed and looked down to the ground

"Matsuda, is it?" Matt asked "well are you going to take your car?"

"Car? I walked here" Matsuda said and everyone nearly fell and Light looked at him angrily

"No car! Really? Matsuda! The other police were right you are incompetent" Light said and Matsuda sighed sadly

"No need to worry" the twins said as BB held his phone out and called Watari

"Watari we need a ride, please come as fast as you can" BB said and after the 'yes sir' response from the other end of the line BB hung up. In less than five minutes the limo had arrived and everyone hoarded in the car.

"Where would you like me to take you and your friends, sirs?"

"To 21st street" L said and Watari nodded and drove off. Light and Matsuda had wide eyes being in a limo being excited, Light not as much as Matsuda.

"First time being in a limo?" L asked as he and his brother were chuckling

"Nope" Light said calmly, looking around

"OMGNOTHISISFANTASIC!" Matsuda practically yelled going overboard in excitement making Light hit him on the head

"Matsuda! Calm down! What did my father say to you?" Light asked and Matsuda held his head

"Calm my emotions or be fired" Matsuda said

"Yes, you are to watch over us like my father would" Light said "and detectives have to control their emotions" Light finished and Matsuda nodded

"Yes Light"

"Good"

"We're here" Watari said and L nodded as everyone started to get out of the limo.

"Watari, you may leave if you want, we'll be a while" L said and Watari nodded

"Call me once you are done" he said leaving.

"Ok, let's start looking for clues" L and Light said and the gang started getting to work looking for anything that Mikami might have left behind that will tie him to almost killing BB. L looked to the spot where BB was hit and where he held him close thinking he might die and began to shake. BB noticed this and walked up to him

"L…? L, forget what happened ok? I'm fine see?" BB said smirking and L smiled and hugged him

"You did scare me senseless" L said and BB sighed

"Sorry, but it hurt"

"I figured as much; let's look for clues" L said and BB nodded. After a few minutes of searching L found a single black hair

"Hey I found something" L said and Light and BB ran to him

"What is it?"

"A black hair" l said holding it up and put his free hand's thumb to his lip, "hmm, but there is a 90% possibility that this could be mine or B's hair"

"Let me see that" Light said and L handed the hair over to Light and Light studied it

"This is Mikami's hair, I can tell since he spends hours gelling his hair and this has dried gel on it" Light said and L and BB nodded

"Matsuda, did you perhaps bring bags along with you?" L asked

"Oh! Yes!" Matsuda said running over bringing 5 evidence bags to him and L put the hair gently in the bag"

"Hey over here!" Matt said

After an hour, the gang was tired only finding a clue or two, and went to L and BB's mansion and Matsuda was called back to the police station. They sat in the living room and sighed as the evidence wouldn't be enough to claim a case to court. It was just a few hairs

"What are we going to do now?" Mello asked and L thought about it for a second

"Just keep looking for clues until we have enough, but now let's relax. You want to go swimming?" L asked

"Swimming? Where?" Matt asked

"We have a huge pool in the back yard" L and BB said and everyone nodded

"Oh but No one has swimming suits" Misa said

"Would you be comfortable just wearing underwear, I mean everyone here are friends" BB said

"Yeah, Misa's completely comfortable, she means everyone here have lovers" Misa said and everyone made their way into the back yard, stripping to their boxers and Misa in her underwear and sports bra and started swimming, except L, Light, BB and Near. BB couldn't go swimming because Watari said so and so he sat out and Near wanted to join him

"Near why don't you go swimming?" BB asked and Near held onto him in a loving way

"Because you can't and I want to be with you" Near said and BB blushed slightly and grinned

"You're so cute Near" BB said and Near blushed slightly and let his head fall onto BB's neck gently.

"You want to play a board game?" Near asked and BB nodded

"Have you played Mind Flex?" BB asked and Near shook his head

"No, but I heard about it" Near said and BB grinned more and called Watari to get the game and as they were playing they were competing to see how fast they could do the obstacles with their minds. Light and L sighed sitting next to a tree

"So why aren't you swimming L?" Light asked

"Well I do like swimming, but I'm not in the mood right now" L said and Light nodded pulling L closer

"Me neither, what do you want to do?"

"Play tennis?" L asked and Light looked at him with a smile

"Where is a tennis court we could go to?" Light asked and L smirked

"Well we have one just over there" L said pointing to a tennis court and Light smirked

"Let's go; the tennis match we had was the best one I ever had, let's go" Light said and the two got up and walked to the court. BB looked up and smirked and looked to the pool

"Hey Matt look" BB said and Matt stopped splashing Mello and looked to where BB was pointing and smirked when seeing L and Light going to the tennis court.

"Hey Mello we have to watch this" Matt said "This will be epic"

"We have to too Near" BB said and everyone got away from what they were doing and walked over to the court and sat on the comfortable chairs on one side of the court. After L and Light got ready for the match, Light looked over to see their friends watching them and smirked

"Hey L, looks like we have fans" Light said and L looked over and smiled

"I guess that match we had at school was popular with our friends" L said with his thumb on his lip and Light nodded smiling. Light tapped his racket gently and looked to L with a competitive grin

"Let's get this match on" Light said and L nodded returning the same competitive grin and the two went to the opposite ends of the court and started playing with all their might. This match was fierce and went on for more than 30 minutes.

"Wow L you _are_ good" Light said returning the ball that L had sent over to his side and L smirked running to the other side of the court

"You are to Light Kun" L said as he was swinging the racket at the ball sending it back. Another 15 minutes passed and L hit the ball and Light was about to hit it, but missed because of exhaustion

As Light and L had a time to breathe when Light was walking to the ball, L looked up to see his friends cheering. They were cheering for both Light and L to win

"Last point wins Light Kun" L said as Light came back to the court and both got ready and Light served the ball. L hit the ball back

"Try to hit this" L said hitting the ball back hard and L was close as the ball was near the ground but L ducked for it and barely hit it without hitting the ground and Light was shocked and tried to hit it and Light tried to hit it but barely hit the ball by the tip and the force wasn't strong enough as the ball gently hit the net and fell on his side

"L wins!" BB said grinning and L was laying down panting and Light sat down panting as well

"God L… I've never faced against anyone that is as good as you" Light said panting and L grinned. L's face was red from the heat and exercise of the match and embarrassment of Light's statement

"It's so hot" Light said and L smiled and slowly started to get up

"You know what sounds good Light Kun?" L asked

"What?" Light asked and L stood up

"This" L said running out of the court and ran to the pool, not even hesitating to jump in and resurfaced and Light smirked and got up and ran out of the court and jumped into the pool and swam to L and pulled L in closer by the soak and wet long sleeve white shirt and smiled

"You're right this does sound good" Light said as their lips barely touched and pushed them together. L smirked and responded by pulling him closer

"Excuse me sirs?"

L broke the kiss and saw Watari there at the edge of the pool

"Yes Watari?" L asked and Watari smiled warmly

"Light your father is here" Watari said "would you want me to send him out here?"

"Yes" Light said "if you don't mind"

"I wouldn't mind sir" Watari said walking to the house to get to the front yard

"Well time to get out" L said and Light nodded swimming to the side of the pool to get out and L followed. As Light got out and L got out Light playfully pushed him back into the pool. As L resurfaced, he saw the prank like grin on Light's face

"Oh I'm sorry L, let me help you out" Light said innocently reaching his hand out and L smiled and took the hand and then his smile turned into a smirk

"Oh no, no, you pushed me in here, and now you're coming back in" L said pulling Light back into the pool and Light smirked at L who looked innocently around as if he did nothing wrong

"God I love you" Light said pulling L into a kiss and L pulled him closer

"Sir" Watari said and the two broke the kiss to see Watari standing on the side of the pool with Light's father on his side. Light knew they had been right there when he had pulled L into the kiss

"Light" Soichiro said shocked and Light looked to him nervously and sighed

"Hi father" Light said getting out of the pool and helping L out as well looking down the whole time

"Y-you're gay?" Light's father asked in shock and Light nervously looked to him and hesitantly nodded not knowing what to expect from his father

**Might have 1 or 2 chapters left, at this point I do not know XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**14th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

An awkward silence came upon everyone that was there. L, standing in front of Light, quietly looked back and forth from Light and his father not knowing what to expect.

"Dad?" Light asked and his father sighed and put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and squeezed it

"I don't approve" Light's father exclaimed and Light looked at him with a half glare

"And I don't care" Light said going behind L and pulled him to his chest making L blush slightly, looking at him

"I love L, and I have to admit that it would be nice for my father to approve, but since you don't; you can't take L away from me" Light said and L blushed slightly and resisted the urge to put his thumb on his lip.

"So the reason you were in the pool is to be intimate?" Soichiro asked kinda in a disapproving tone and L and Light's faces were beat red and that causes chuckles in their group of friends.

"I-intimate!" Light yelled thinking he heard wrong

"We're too young for that dude" L said and Light was about to agree when he looked at L shocked

"Did you just call my father 'dude'?" Light asked and L had wide eyes at the realization

"Oh my god… I never said that word before…" L said groaning in an embarrassing tone and hid his face in his hands earning a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek from Light

"So what was the reason you were in the pool?" Soichiro asked annoyed and L sighed and looked up from his hands

"That would be my fault" L said "we played tennis for around an hour; hour and half" L finished and Light nodded

"And we jumped in because it was really hot" Light said and looked to his wet cloths and sighed "maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump in the pool fully clothed"

"Yeah I guess you're right" L said and looked to Watari "Watari San can you please go get some towels for us?" L asked and Watari nodded with a warm smile and went off to fetch some towels. Light looked to his father who looked like he still wasn't approving of his relationship and sighed

"Dad what will it take for you to approve?" Light asked and his father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again

"It will take a while Light; you will have to earn it" his father said and Light nodded

"Well it's better than you not approving of us I guess" Light said and was confused about something, "Wait dad, why are you even here?" Light asked and his father sighed

"Well I needed to take you home before dinner, since it is 3:00pm and dinner is at 6" Soichiro said and L looked to him

"No offence sir, but do you want someone soak and wet to be in your car?" L asked and Light smirked at the realization look on his father's face

"But I have to leave now" his father said and L smiled

"Don't worry Yagami San, after Light dries off we'll drop him off" L said and BB nodded walking up to L and Light and laid his arm on L's shoulder as an arm rest.

"Yeah, we have to do that with all our friends" BB said and Mr. Yagami looked to him

"Who are you?" the chief of police asked and BB smiled

"I'm L's twin brother" BB said and Light's father had wide eyes

"You're the one who was hit by the truck…" Light's father said and BB nodded

"Mikami was the one behind the wheel as the letter" BB said and smirked at the realization of something "the letter! That's the evidence!" BB said and looked to L

"Be right back" BB said racing inside to get the letter he knew he had left in his and L's room. L had a thumb on his lip and looked shocked as he didn't think that the letter would be evidence

"I can't believe I didn't think of that" L said and Watari came out with towels and gave one to each soaking kid getting many thanks in return.

"Dad there is something I must say" Light said and his father looked to his son who was getting all clothing of by his boxers to get dry. L was slowly drying his hair

"You need to put Matsuda on calming medication" Light said L chuckled and Misa ran to them

"Even for Misa he is too hyper" Misa said and Soichiro smiled

"Hey Misa long time no see" Light's father said and Misa smiled

"Yagami-San remembers Misa!" Misa said hugging Light's father and he chuckled and patted her on the head

"How can I forget someone like you?" Mr. Yagami said and Light pulled Misa away from his father

"Misa, you know how disturbing it is to have my ex hugging my father in their underwear?" Light asked and Misa blushed and looked down

"Oopsie…" Misa said and this time everyone laughed until Soichiro looked to his watch

"Oh I forgot that I need to take care of a work problem" Soichiro said and Light looked to him

"Don't fire Matsuda; he is a good detective, just too hyper"

"I know" his father said "the whole 'I'll fire you if you don't calm down' thing was just a motivation for him to calm down" Soichiro said and Light nodded

"Like how you got me and Sayu to do our chores?" Light asked

"Exactly, well I'll see you later Light, I have to go" Soichiro said walking away and Light smiled and looked to L who was still drying his hair

"L, you need to take off your shirt before you dry off" Light said

"But why?" L asked as his head cocked to the left making Light chuckle

"You're too cute, you'll never dry with it on; now come on I'll help you" Light said and L nodded and let light pull of the soaked shirt off.

"Thanks Light Kun" L said blushing slightly and continued to dry himself off. All the sudden BB ran outside and gave the note to L

"Is this proof?" BB asked and Light and L looked at the threat letter threatening Aya Chan's life and Light sighed

"This isn't their natural handwriting" Light said and bit his lip "this is Mikami's left hand; his right is his dominant hand… Mikami that bastard" Light said and groaned "this wouldn't be evidence… it will be against us if we show it since it could be a possibility that we wrote the letter" Light finished and BB and L looked shocked

"What?"

"It's true…" Light said and sighed, "It could be evidence if we found more evidence linking Mikami and Takada to the crime" Light finished

"True, so tomorrow after school?" L asked and everyone nodded and L looked at Light

"Light do you want to borrow some of my clothing when yours dries to an extent?" L asked and Light blushed and nodded starting to walk inside and was followed by their friends

"Oh L, so you weren't intimate?" BB asked in a sarcasm tone with a smirk and L and Light blushed

"No we weren't!" both L and Light yelled stopping inside the house and their friends started laughing. Matt walked up to Light and L

"You two were really good during your tennis match… It was even better than the one at school" Matt said and Light and L blushed slightly

"Really?" Light asked and everyone agreed even if some weren't even in the same class to see.

After Light dried off, L and BB took him and their friends to their homes.

The next day, Mikami and Takada rarely spoke to Light and this made Light happy since they are finally getting that they wouldn't ever get Light's love, let alone his friendship back.

During lunch they were discussing what they were going to do when they went back to their little investigation.

After school the gang met up with Matsuda to go over to the scene of the crime and L looked around

"Why don't we split up, since we only looked around this part last time?" L asked and Light smiled and brought him into a hug

"That's a great idea L, you are so smart" Light said and L blushed

"Light Kun!" L whined slightly and Light pecked L's lips

"Let's get to work" Light said and the gang broke off in two man groups; Mello with Matt, Near with BB, Misa with Matsuda, and L with Light. They spent an hour searching for clues and evidence, but nothing stood out. L was shocked; he knew that Mikami was good at hiding the evidence, but no one is _this_ good at hiding evidence and the major question is when did Mikami have time to hide the evidence?

"Light… at this rate we won't find any evidence at all" L said sighing "we might as well give up"

"L, don't say that!" Light said "we can't give up yet; Mikami is smart, but he isn't smart enough, we have to keep looking" Light said and L nodded and kissed him

"You're right" L said continuing looking at the ground in search of evidence. 5 minutes have passed when Matt came running to Light and L

"Y-you guys I found something!" Matt said and Light looked at him

"Where is it?" Light asked

"This way, it's too big to carry over" Matt said walking ahead

"Too big?" L asked as he and Light got up and started walking

"What's too big?"Light asked and Matt turned around with a big grin on his face

"It's a burnt truck" Matt stated and started running down the street and Light and L looked at each other for a second before running off towards where Matt was running to see a what looks like a charred dark blue truck. Mello was on top of the truck looking around. Everyone else arrived soon after and Matsuda gasped at the sight of Mello on the truck

"Mello! Get off of that thing! It's too dangerous" Matsuda said and Matt looked to Mello from the side of the truck

"He is right Mels, get off before you fall—" Matt said and Mello slipped off to where Matt was and fell into Matt's arms and Matt sighed

"Like that" Matt finished and Mello grinned and kissed him

"Thanks for catching me, love" Mello said and Matt smiled

"Of course Mello" Matt said putting Mello down and L looked around the truck and turned to Light

"Light is this Mikami's truck?" L asked and Light had to look passed the char to notice it was in fact Mikami's truck.

"Yes it is… was this the one that was trying to hit you?" Light asked and L shrugged

"The bright lights where shining…" L said "I couldn't see much but where the light was coming from and the shadow of the person driving" L said and BB sighed

"It is the truck" BB said and L looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"I followed you there... I saw the truck's side before running to push you out of the way, this_ was_ the truck" BB said and Light sighed

"To go as far as to set fire to his own truck… Mikami is truly the only person I know that will take things _too_ far" Light said and sighed putting a hand to his head, "I don't even know why I was friends with him in the first place"

Hey look what Misa found!" Misa yelled and everyone looked at her and saw that she was carrying what looks like a silver camcorder that was dead

"What is it?" Light asked

"It looks like a camcorder" Misa said opening the pouch to put a tape into and Misa gave it to Near and Near looked at it and smiled

"It looks like something is recorded on it…" Near said "and the camcorder looks like it was on but the battery dies" Near said and put his hand to his mouth and thought

"What does that mean Near?" Mello asked and Near grinned

"It means that there is the possibility that it might've been recording when… you know" Near said and Light grinned

"We need to call a tow truck" Light said and L and BB grinned

"Well Watari's limo is strong enough to withstand towing the truck to our house" L and BB said and called Watari to pick them up and drove the gang to L and BB's mansion while towing the truck. The gang and Matsuda walked into the living room and played the small tape on whatever device it uses. L and BB had many devices, old and new. But as they watched the video everyone had wide eyes as this was more than evidence, it was more like a confession.

"Matt you're the best for finding this!" L said and BB nodded

"Yeah with this, the truck, and the hair samples we can make a case out of this!" BB said and Light looked to Matsuda who was smiling

"So?" Light asked and Matsuda looked at him confused

"So what?"

"So aren't you going to call my dad?" Light asked "I shouldn't call him, you should"

Matsuda nodded taking his business phone. His mission was to call the chief of police and get him to come over

**You'll get to know what was on the tape in the next chapter... I'm so evil 3**

**And with the whole 'L calling Light's father dude' thing was me going over the script in my mind and I thought of the line of "Dude, we're too young for that" and wasn't going to put it in but I was like "What the hell?" and put it in anyways XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Death Note : High School Drama**

**15th chapter**

**Contains Yaoi of LxLight, MelloXMatt, BBXNear **

**Please enjoy and review~**

After the call, Matsuda came back into the room and was smiling and sat next to Light. Light looked at him as Matsuda sighed.

"Well?" Light asked

"Well what?" Matsuda asked confused and Light almost had an anger vein pop out

"Tell us what my father said!" Light half yelled and Matsuda flinched slightly.

"O-Oh right, he said he will be here in less than ten minutes" Matsuda said and Light sighed

"Good… and Matsuda, a tip, to be a good detective you have to not only keep your emotions from overcoming, but you have to keep focused" Light said and L and BB nodded

"Yeah" BB said

"You never saw Sherlock Holmes be unfocused" L said and Light looked at him as he was happy as he mentioned Sherlock Holmes

"Why are you so happy L?" Light asked and L looked at him with a grin

"I love detective stuff, everything about solving crimes and puzzles. I want to be a detective someday" L said and Light smiled and pecked his lips

"You are so cute, you would make a great detective" Light said and L blushed slightly

"Really?"

"Yes, and you and I can work together, I want to be a police officer like my father and I might work with you" Light said and L smiled and put his head on Light's neck giving it a light kiss

"I would love that" L said holding onto Light and looked to the rest of his friends

"What would you guys want to be?" L asked and BB grinned

"You already know what I want to be L" BB said and L rolled his eyes and smiled

"Yes B, but a super villain isn't a career" L said and BB blushed glaring at his twin brother

"Not that; that was when I was little!" BB said and his friends chuckled at the whole thing.

"Then what do you want to be?" Near asked and BB looked to his lover who was cuddling to his arm and smiled

"I wanna be a forensics detective" BB said and sighed and looked up with a smile, "I would just love to be a person that solves crime by the tiniest clues"

"Detectives run in the family don't they?" Near asked and BB and L looked to each other and looked to Near

"We don't know; we did grow up watching many detective movies" the twins said in unison shrugging their shoulders up.

"Well what about you Near?" BB asked and Near blushed slightly

"…" Near mumbled something softly no one could hear

"What was that Near?" BB and L asked

"Detective" Near said "since it seems fun"

L, Light and BB started laughing at how shy Near was since he was never shy before and Mello looked shocked

"What's with all the detectives?" Mello asked and everyone who wanted to be detectives shrugged

"Well I wanna be either a Chocolate Maker or a gang member of a gang that sticks up for people like us, that have it hard in the world" Mello said and Matt smiled

"That is my Chocolate Bear" Matt said and Mello blushed slightly and pulled Matt closer and lightly kissed his cheek making Matt blush.

"You Matt?" L, BB, Misa and Light asked and Matt snapped out of his gaze at Mello

"Oh… uh…Video game designer" Matt said and everyone laughed while saying either "figures" or "Why am I not surprised?" and Matt just shrugged and leaned against his boyfriend. Misa rose her hand excitedly

"Misa wants to be a pop artist! Like a model, movie actor, uh what else… oh and a singer!" Misa said grinning and Matt smiled

"And you should go for that, you do have everything that they would be looking for" Matt said getting nods by everyone

"I concur" L said and everyone nodded in agreement and Misa started blushing

"Making Misa blush again!" Misa said and everyone laughed. Light pulled L closer by the waist

Watari came into the room saying something about Light's dad is here and was going to send him in. As Light's father walked in he turned his head from the sight of the love birds cuddling.

"What is it you need Light?" Soichiro asked and Light looked to him, letting go of L in the process

"Well we have evidence against Mikami and Takada" Light said and his father sighed putting his hand on his forehead

"Light, we couldn't find any evidence, what makes you think that a couple of teenagers can find evidence?" Soichiro asked and Light half-glared

"I'm your son"

"Even so"

"And my friends and boyfriend are smart" Light said and Soichiro sighed and looked to Matsuda

"Is this true Matsuda?" the chief of police asked and Matsuda nodded

"Yes they are smart" Matsuda said grinning and Soichiro looked like he was going to fall over and started yelling at the newbie detective

"I meant the evidence!"

The tone of voice made Matsuda flinch

"O-Oh yes… they found amazing evidence" Matsuda said and Light stood up

"We found Mikami's truck that looks like it has been set on fire" Light said and Soichiro had wide eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw the truck before it was going to hit my brother and when I jumped in… it looks like the same truck" BB said and Near stood up

"And we found this in the truck too" Near said and gave a copy of the tape to Soichiro. L and BB thought it would be a good idea to copy the tape if anything happened to it. Soichiro sighed and handed it back

"Play it, I want to see it" Soichiro said and Near nodded playing the tape. Soichiro had wide eyes as the video been played. The video had every detail and Soichiro was shocked

"You believe us now dad, and if you think we made this, we couldn't" Light said and Soichiro sighed and looked to his son

"But why would they? I mean… they are nice" Soichiro said and BB grinned

"No you forgot to put in the words 'opposite of' before nice" BB said and L chuckled slightly

"…Light tell me why" the policeman said and Light sighed

"They wanted to kill L since they found out that he loves me… they were _that_ obsessed with me…" Light said and Soichiro nodded remembering some times when Mikami and Takada were over they did do small things that said that they were obsessed with his son.

"Dad, what do we do?" Light asked and his father sighed putting his hand on his forehead

"Well let's take them into custody for the time being and make a case report" Soichiro said "and once that goes through we can present the evidence in the court"

Light and his friends nodded and left the house to go to the police station and drop off the evidence and go to where Mikami and Takada are, which is probably the arcade. Light and Mikami and Takada always went to the arcade after school every other day, and this day was once one of them. Light smiled slightly as he realized that he would rather hang out with L and his new friends than play in some arcade, which he thought was the best.

After dropping off the evidence at the police station, Soichiro left Aizawa in charge of watching over the evidence since he was very good at his job and won't let anyone down. Then Soichiro, Matsuda and the gang made their way to the Death Note Cavern. Light still doesn't know why they named an arcade that ridicules name and what is worse is that the arcade was the only one in the whole city and Light chuckled. L looked at him confused

"What is it Light?" L asked and Light looked at him and shook his head

"Nothing much, but this has to be the worst name for an arcade" Light said and L nodded with a smile and turned to the building

"I was thinking the same thing" L said and BB came up to them excitedly

"Isn't this awesome!" BB asked and grinned big as he saw the two policemen were about to walk in the arcade, "this is like a detective police movie in real life!"

"B calm down" L said and Near walked to him and held his hand

"I can't wait to see what happens to them" Near said and everyone of his friends nodded in agreement, but they want something bad to happen since the two deserved it after all.

"Light, you and your friends stay put" Light's father said and Light nodded. Light and his friends had to stay out near the limo as Matsuda and Soichiro made their way into the arcade and in a few minutes later came out with Takada and Mikami handcuffed. Both were struggling saying they didn't do anything to deserve to be arrested and Mikami looked to Light who had a smirk on his face, as the rest were

"You're under arrest for you two are the main suspects of the hit and run of Beyond Birthday" Soichiro said and Mikami growled as Light and his friends stuck their tongue out. Mikami and Takada started pulling against the grip of the policeman

"Y-you can't arrest us for this! We didn't do anything!" Takada yelled as Matsuda put her in the car

"Light hates us for some reason! He told you that we did hit him!" Mikami yelled and had fake tears form "y-you're just doing this because he told you we did it!" Mikami yelled and Light rolled his eyes. If anyone couldn't tell that Mikami was lying they were either deaf, blind or both. Soichiro rolled his eyes and looked to his son who had a look that said 'see'. Soichiro sighed and put Mikami in the back of the car with Takada and with Matsuda, walked to Light and his friends. In the police car, Mikami and Takada were shivering slightly

"D-do you think they found anything?" Takada asked and Mikami shrugged

"There is no chance of that… and if they found my truck, I did say it was stolen and without proof they can't do anything, so I think we're going to be fine, don't worry" Mikami said smiling slightly and Takada sighed in slight relief

"I hope you're right" Takada said and Matsuda came back to the car and the two became quiet and Matsuda quickly drove them to the police station and put them in the interrogation room and Soichiro started interrogating them as Light, L, BB and Near were watching with Matsuda behind the one way mirror. Misa, Mello and Matt had to go home

"I'll ask again, where were you on the night of the hit and run?" Soichiro asked and Mikami glared at him across the table

"I told you I was at home in my room studying!" Mikami yelled

"Anyone to notify the alibi?" Soichiro asked and Mikami looked to the side to Takada

"Just her" Mikami said and Soichiro sighed

"You then don't have an alibi, neither do you Takada" Aizawa said and looked to Soichiro

"Captain?"

"Yes, bring in the evidence" Soichiro said and Aizawa nodded and left and Mikami glared uncertain of what the 'evidence' might be

"What evidence?" Mikami and Takada asked nervously and Soichiro sighed

"You'll see, we already found your burnt truck" Soichiro said and Mikami looked surprised

"M-my truck? You found it? It was stolen a few days back… did they set it on fire or something?" Mikami asked as best as he could even though he knew he was a very bad lair and Soichiro looked shocked

"Wow Light was right, you are a very bad lair" Soichiro said and before Mikami could react Aizawa came in with the camcorder and a TV

"Here is the tape sir" Aizawa said and Soichiro nodded taking it and saw Mikami's shocked face as he realized it was his camcorder and looked to Takada who was just as stunned.

"This is your video camera right?" Soichiro asked and Mikami

"No… if you found it in the truck, since you asked about the truck first… it might have belonged to whoever stole it" Mikami said and Soichiro rubbed the corner of his eyes near his nose

"Then why did we find this?" Soichiro asked and Aizawa played the tape.

**Tape**

Inside the truck Mikami was waiting for the plan to fall into action, Mikami was leaning up against the seat of the truck, not knowing on the little stand in behind the driver's and passenger's seat was a camera recording everything. Mikami sat up as he saw L getting right in the middle of the street and waited for the signal

'Mikami now!'

"Ok Takada" Mikami said back in the walki talki and turned on his truck and put on the bright lights just in case that if L survived he wouldn't see his face. Mikami grinned evilly and stepped on the gas to full speed

"Delete, delete, delete, delete" Mikami said as he was about to hit L when BB pushed him out of the way taking the hit. Mikami had wide eyes

"Shit…" Mikami said racing off to an abandoned warehouse that was close to where he had intended to hit L. Mikami opened the door

"Mikami!" Takada ran to him and Mikami put his head on the steering wheel

"Damnit it was supposed to be him not his brother!"

"What are we going to do?" Takada asked and Mikami smirked

"Planned for it" Mikami said getting out of the truck and grabbed a bottle of gasoline from the back and drenched every single part of the car with gas.

"Stand back Takada" Mikami said and once she was away from the truck Mikami lit a match and threw it at the truck and the fire engulfed the camera lens.

**End of tape**

Mikami had wide eyes and Soichiro looked at him

"It was lucky that the camera's outer layer protected this piece of evidence, now isn't it?" Soichiro asked and Mikami was trying to find an explanation but couldn't and looked to Takada angrily

"You left the damn camera on!" Mikami asked and Takada was nervous

"I…I don't know!" Takada yelled and had a flashback and gulped "I guess I did forget to turn it off"

"Takada…" Mikami said grimily, looking down and Takada flinched as Mikami looked at her with so much hatred

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Mikami yelled and started chasing her around the room and Soichiro growled and pulled one away from the other as Aizawa did the same

"We were going to put them into the same cell since they were friends but I'm guessing that is a bad idea?" Aizawa asked and Soichiro nodded

"Don't even put them in the neighboring cells" Soichiro said and Aizawa pulled one away as Matsuda raced in to pull the other away. Mikami was struggling to get out of the grip and reach for Aizawa's gun to shoot Takada, but Aizawa was a lot stronger than he was.

Light and L looked at each other to see they have the same stunned look

"Wow I can't believe that he..." L said

"I know" Light said and grinned and hugged each other

"It worked!" L said and L hugged BB, "I'm glad that they got punished for hurting you B"

"Us too" Near and Light said and BB nodded grinning

"I say celebrate at our house!" BB said and L chuckled

"Let's wait until we heard the verdict when the case is in court" L said and BB nodded calling Watari to come and pick them up.

"Light you want to come with us?" L asked and Soichiro came to Light

"Light we need you home now, your mother wants you to clean the dishes before dinner" he said and Light nodded and looked to L and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before looking at his dad

"When will the case be dad?"

"I notified the court and they faxed me that they could make the case by next week" his dad said

"Oh ok, thanks dad" Light said about to leave with him

"I'll see you later L, you too BB and Near" Light said leaving with his father to return home for dinner. L and BB looked to Near

"Well we guess you need a ride home right?" BB and L asked and Near shook his head

"No; no need, I'll walk home" Near said and BB hugged him

"But you are my boyfriend, I don't want anything to happen to you, since it is getting dark out, so you are going to get a ride home" BB said and Near smiled and nodded kissing BB

"Ok, ok"

The twins took Near home and returned to their home and laid down waiting for next week.

The next week passed fast and it was already the date of the court case. The two sides brought evidence to support their claims, but the evidence Light and his friends found was by far more powerful than Mikami and Takada's. The jury came up with a verdict 20 minutes into the case, and gave the paper to the judge

"The court has found Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada, guilty as charged with attempted murder. As of now I hereby sentence you two to 20 years in jail with no possibility of parole" the judge said and the Mikami and Takada had wide eyes at the verdict and saw that Light and his friends where cheering and were extremely cheery over the verdict

"Shut up!" Mikami yelled "I will kill you L, one day!"

"Guards get these two out of here!" The judge ordered and the guards walked to Mikami and Takada

"I'm the good one" Takada mumbled

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say" the guard said and took them away. Light attacked L and kissed him hard

"It worked" Light said and L and BB grinned

"Celebration at our house!" L and BB said in unison

**Owari**

**With the "Delete, delete, delete, delete" part, I couldn't help but put that in since that is the English verson Mikami's catch frase for killing off criminals XD**

**I hope you have enjoyed**


End file.
